Slytherin
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: Sixth and Seventh years are resorted and Harry finds himself alone in the worst place possible... Slytherin house. But things get dark as Lucius Malfoy plans a way to get rid of Harry for good... Harry/Draco. Slash.  HIATUS
1. The Burrow

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages- my computer is dead! I'm at school now. Exams are over so I have six free periods in my computer class. I intend to use this time to make a new and improved version of Re-Sorted! Kinda like Re-Re-Sorted =P**

**This is their sixth year. It doesn't go with the book's plot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry slowly opened the door to the Burrow, listening intently. He could not hear any movement, which was to be expected in the middle of the night, but he was still wary. He didn't want people to make a big deal that he was there. Arthur Weasley stepped in behind him, closing the door softly.

'You alright there, Harry?' he whispered brightly. 'You need anything?'

'No, Mr Weasley, it's okay,' Harry whispered back, picking up his school trunk. 'I know where my room is. Thank you for everything.'

Arthur smiled, using hand motions to shoo Harry up the stairs. Harry dragged his trunk up to Ron's room, opening the door and stepping inside. He could hear Ron's snores loudly, and Harry smiled at the familiar sound. He had only just been picked up by Arthur from the Dursley's, but he was going on the train tomorrow. He didn't have much time to hang out with Ron at the Burrow before they were off to Platform 9¾. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Harry was looking forward to the new year.

Harry pulled his pyjamas out of his trunk and drew them on, watching Ron's motionless figure in case he woke up. When he was finished, Harry sank down onto a mattress that had been left out for him, placing his glasses and wand on a night stand next to Ron's bed. Closing his eyes, Harry smiled as he sank into sleep.

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Did you get the letter, Harry?' Hermione asked excitedly. 'McGonagall said there's a surprise for us sixth and seventh years… I wonder what it'll be!'

'I got the letter,' Harry smiled, patting Hermione's back as she hugged him.

'Hurry up, Ginny!' Molly Weasley yelled, watching her 15 year old daughter batting her eyelashes and flicking her hair at a seventh year Hufflepuff boy. Ginny scowled at her mother, said something to the boy and stalked over to Molly.

'Mum,' she whined. 'Did you _have_ to? I was so close to getting Jason to ask me out!'

'I don't care,' her mother said shortly. 'The train is about to leave and- FRED PUT THAT DOWN!'

Fred, who had just picked up Hermione's cat and pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket, jumped and dropped the cat. He glowered at his mother as Hermione's grabbed Crookshanks and backed away.

'Kneazle fur has a lot of unusual properties, Mum!' George pouted. 'If we just get a sample…'

'No, George!' Molly growled. 'You won't experiment on Hermione's cat!'

'Not on the cat, Mum, the fur!'

'Mum, the train!' Ginny shrieked. The whistle had blown and all the children were hurrying towards the train. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all grabbed their luggage and jumped onto the train. Ron leaned out the window to wave at his mother.

'Bye, darling!' she called to him. 'If you forgot anything, I'll send it to you!'

'Thanks, Mum!' Ron yelled as the train started to pull away from the station. Ron pulled his head back inside and grinned at Harry and Hermione. 'Shall we find a compartment?'

'Not me,' Ginny sniffed. 'I'm going to go find Jason.'

'I wasn't even talking to you!' Ron called after her retreating back. He sighed as he turned back to the others. 'I wonder what happened to Jamie…'

'He cheated on her, so she dumped him,' Hermione supplied as they made their way to an empty compartment.

'Wasn't that Doug?' Harry asked.

'No, Doug was the one _she_ cheated on.'

Ron groaned as they found a compartment and slipped inside. 'How many boyfriends has that girl had?'

'About 15,' Hermione grinned. She closed the door and they sat down. 'But anyway, what do you think the letter was? Apparently it's a test to see how much we've changed since first year.'

'I don't know, Hermione,' Ron grumbled, looking through his bag. He pulled out a sandwich and glanced inside it. 'Ugh, she gave me corned beef again!'

'I'll get you something from the trolley,' Harry replied.

'Really? Thanks!'

'It's so quiet in here, don't you think?' Hermione asked as she pulled Crookshanks out of his cage. 'There's something missing…'

'Don't let that thing out around-' Ron groaned. 'Damn it, I forgot Pig!'

**Xoxoxoxo **

Harry glanced up to the teacher's table, before looking back at Hermione. 'Calm down,' he muttered. 'We'll find out what the letter was about soon enough.'

'Oh, look, Dumbledore's standing up!' Hermione whispered, making hushing noises. When everyone quietened, she looked up to Dumbledore with excited eyes, tracking his every move.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!' Dumbledore beamed, opening his arms wide. 'I'm sure some of you are wondering about an extra letter they received with their school supply list…'

Hermione made an excited noise, gripping Harry's arm in a vice like grip. 'Oh, I hope it's an exam…'

'The staff has agreed to do things a little differently this year,' Dumbledore continued. 'We have decided to resort all sixth and seventh years.'

The Great Hall was eerily silent, as all the students glanced at each other in disbelief. 'You can't be serious,' a seventh year Hufflepuff said loudly, the boy Harry recognised as Jason, Ginny's new crush. 'Resorted? Why?'

'We are serious, Mr Snow,' Dumbledore replied with a smile. 'The purpose of this is to see how much you've all changed since your first year. I'm sure you're all very excited…' the students rolled their eyes at this. '…So I'll let you all go to bed. The resorting will be tomorrow morning at 8.30. I expect to see you all there. Goodnight!'

The Hall was filled with noise as students pushed back the benches to stand and all started to speak at once. Harry remained silent, watching as Ron complained hotly to Seamus and Hermione wilted in disappointment.

'I was so hoping it was a test…'

'Oh, shut up Hermione.'

**Xoxoxoxo **

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. I'll update tomorrow, hopefully!**

**See you then! Please review!**


	2. Slytherin

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! To those of you who have read my story Re-Sorted, you'll know that this fic is the same plot, same everything really. I've decided to remake it with more detail and chapters and Slytherin was born!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**So if you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**(Oh my gosh xD My teacher was reading over my shoulder and he was like, "What's a Hufflepuff?". I burst out laughing. Great AVPM joke right there, and he's never seen AVPM!)**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Harry, wake up,' Ron shoved at Harry's shoulder as he tried to pull his robes on at the same time. 'We got the Sorting soon, hurry up!'

Harry groaned and blinked, his vision foggy and unfocused. He groped the nightstand beside his bed and found his glasses. He shoved them on and regarded Ron sleepily. 'I reckon I'll just go back to sleep,' he muttered. 'Miss the Sorting.'

'You can't,' Ron said shortly, looking for his wand. 'Parvati told Lavender who told Seamus told me that you'll get a month's worth of detention with Snape if you don't go. Plus you'll be forced to take the Sorting alone in front of the whole school.'

Harry groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing his robes from his trunk and pulling them on hastily. 'This is so unfair. Why do we even have to do this? It's obvious we won't get put in another house.'

'Well, I don't feel very brave at the moment,' Ron grumbled. 'I reckon I'll get stuck in Hufflepuff.'

'Not as bad as Slytherin,' Harry grinned. 'I think I'd get myself expelled if I got put in Slytherin.'

'Harry, you can't!' Hermione hurried into the room with a plate full of toast. 'Breakfast is already finished, have some toast.' She turned to Harry with stern eyes, reminding him all too clearly of Molly Weasley. 'You can't get yourself expelled!'

'I was kidding, Hermione,' Harry muttered. "You're not supposed to be in here, as well,' he added as Seamus walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. Seamus saw Hermione, blushed darkly and threw himself back in the bathroom.

Hermione seemed unperturbed, staring after Seamus as the door closed. 'Funny, Ginny said he had abs… Oh, but, Harry, you should still be in Gryffindor. We all should be.'

'Come on,' Ron finally found his wand under his bed and was heading towards the door. He grabbed a piece of toast from Hermione's plate. 'We better get to the Great Hall.'

Harry and Hermione followed, glancing at each other behind Ron's back. 'He seems nervous,' Hermione whispered.

'You think?' Harry replied sarcastically. Hermione huffed and shook her head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys!' under her breath. She sped up until she was walking beside Ron.

They walked into the Great Hall and glanced around. Everything looked normal, except the sorting stool and hat at the front. It was obvious the whole school was there to watch the Re-Sorting, the seats were packed with students. Even all of the staff were there.

As Harry hurried to his seat, Dumbledore stood and the Hall quietened. The students looked expectantly towards him, and he smiled. 'We will begin the Sorting now.'

McGonagall stepped forward, a long list held in her hand. She cleared her throat. 'We will begin with the sixth years,' she started, glancing down at her list. 'Abbot, Hannah!'

Hannah stood from the Hufflepuff table and made her way to the front. Openly trembling, she sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on her head. The Sorting Hat stirred, his voice gruff. 'Ahh, Hannah! I remember sorting you…' its voice trailed off, obviously saying things that were for Hannah's ears alone. Finally it raised its voice. 'It's got to be… HUFFLEPUFF!'

Hannah hopped off the stool, relief clear on her face. She skipped back over to the Hufflepuff table as McGonagall continued with the Sorting. Time passed slowly, Ron staring at the table and Hermione bouncing in her seat. Harry grew bored, watching as McGonagall started on the G's.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione jumped from her seat and raced to the stool, excitement clear on her face. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other as McGonagall lowered the hat. 'Hermione Granger!' the hat roared. 'Oh yes, I _definitely_ remember you!'

After a few moments of silence the hat raised its voice again. 'Better be… RAVENCLAW!'

Harry felt his stomach drop away. He stared in silence as Hermione stood from the stool, all her excitement gone. Her face showed disappointment. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table and sat, mouthing 'sorry!' to Ron and Harry.

Ron looked even more nervous, twisting his fingers in his lap. 'If Hermione got put in Ravenclaw, I'm doomed!' he moaned.

'Shut up,' Harry hissed. 'She's onto the P's!'

'Patil, Padma!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Patil, Parvati!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Potter, Harry!'

Harry stood numbly, butterflies going crazy in his stomach. He made his way to the stool, acutely aware of every student in the school staring at him. McGonagall leaned over to whisper in his ear.

'The hat told me what you did first year, Potter. You won't be allowed to choose your house this time.'

Harry groaned mentally and sat slowly, his only plan gone. Abruptly the hat the shoved over his head. It was still too big, going over his eyes as it did in Harry's first year.

'Harry Potter! I do remember you! Yes, what a good year…' the hat trailed off, muttering to itself. Suddenly it whispered to Harry, 'We both know where I'm going to put you…'

'Please,' Harry whispered back. 'Please, don't.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

Harry fought the urge to throw the hat to the ground as he removed it. The Hall was quiet, every student staring in shock. The Golden Boy, in Slytherin? It wasn't right, it was an abomination. Harry saw Ron looking around in panic, as if looking for an exit. Harry walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring the whispered jeers as he sat away from the others. He saw Draco Malfoy watching him intently and he looked down at the table.

'Snow, Jason!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry saw Jason strut over to sit next to Ginny, smirking as he went. Ginny smiled seductively, sliding over to give him more room to sit. Eventually, they got up to Ron.

'Weasley, Ronald!'

Ron walked stiffly over to the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the hat over his head and there was a moment's silence. '_Please be in Slytherin,_' Harry thought, although he knew he didn't have a chance in hell.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

As Ron walked back to his seat, Harry put his head in his hands.

'_Oh no, we've been split up!_'

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Please review!**


	3. Serpent

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! I will try my best to reply to each and every ones (excluding anonymous ones, of course.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**So if you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

'You are excused,' Dumbledore called out. 'Sixth and seventh years are excused from their classes today so those who were put in new houses can familiarise themselves with their new common room.'

The Great Hall was filled with noise as the students pushed the benches back to make their way out of the Hall. Harry stood, feeling numb, and walked out of the Hall. Other students avoided him, some throwing disgusted looks, some pitying. Harry made his way to the Dungeons, realising that he would probably never see the Gryffindor common room again. As he walked, he became aware that Draco Malfoy was walking beside him.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry sighed. He was too worn from shock to put any proper malice in his tone, but he gave the blonde the best glare he could muster.

'You need me, Potter,' Draco chuckled, easily matching his steps to Harry's.

'Need you?' the frustration of the day and the terrible knowledge he was now a _Slytherin_, came bubbling out, and Harry found himself clenching his fists in an effort not to attack Malfoy. 'How could I possibly need you?'

'You need the password to the common room, do you not?' they had stopped walking now, and were facing each other in the deserted corridor.

'I…' Harry struggled to come up with a good come back.

'Exactly.' Draco continued walking, not bothering to check that Harry was following. 'The common room is pretty cold in the winter, but we have a good fireplace. You get used to the cold eventually.'

'Why are you being so nice?' Harry felt his anger dissipate as he hurried after the blonde, catching up to him after a few moments. 'We're enemies. Mortal enemies. Everyone knows it!'

'You fail to remember that _I_ wanted to be friends in our first year, Potter,' Draco muttered. 'I have no problem with you as a person. It's the fact you were a Gryffindor that made me-'

He stopped suddenly and seemed to flush. Draco turned his head away and said in a quiet voice, 'come on, common room is this way.'

'Malfoy!' Harry gripped the blonde's arm, forcing him to turn around and face the shorter boy. 'What were you going to say?'

'Nothing,' Draco snarled, trying to yank his arm away. 'It's none of your bloody business, is it, Golden Boy?'

His sudden viciousness startled Harry. The raven hesitated, before gentling his grip. Draco pulled his arm away but didn't move.

'Malfoy… I can't make you tell me but if you do, I won't tell anyon-'

'God, you are such a martyr,' Draco growled, but his face softened. 'I just… You have no idea what it's like, Potter, to be pressured by every person you trust to be exactly the person you don't want to be?'

Harry shifted his stance, tilting his head to look the blonde in the eye. 'No, I don't have any idea. I don't pretend I do.'

Draco looked startled by Harry's honesty, but continued. 'When I met you, all I could think was how nice you were. I've grown up all my life surrounded by people who think nice is weak… I wanted to be like you so badly, but I was scared of rejection. So… I pretended I didn't really care one way or another if you wanted to be my friend or not. I guess I paid the price for that.'

'I don't understand,' Harry said slowly. 'This doesn't explain why you hate me.'

'I'm not finished,' Draco looked impatient. 'I told my parents all about you, but when I mentioned you were put in Gryffindor, they told me they'd disown me if I befriended you. They were so mad.' Draco's eyes misted over as if he were remembering. 'I knew the only way to make them happy with me was to be mean to you… So I did.'

Harry ventured a smile. 'I understand. When I was younger, my cousin Dudley would beat up anyone who was nice to me. People who wanted to get in his good books bullied me too.'

'Your cousin…?' Draco shook his head. 'What an asshole'

Harry grinned, starting forwards, and Draco fell into step beside him. 'I agree. He's terrified of me now that I'm a wizard, so he mostly leaves me alone.'

'Look… Potter…' Draco paused as they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. 'Do you want to call a truce? Because it's going to be miserable for us to be snapping at each other all the time if we're sharing a dorm.'

'Sure,' Harry replied smoothly. 'But how do you know I'm in your dorm?'

'It's only logical,' Draco said. 'Only one person left Slytherin, Blaise, and he was in our dorm. And you're the only person joining us.'

'What do you think is going to happen to him? Zabini, I mean. Will his parents be pleased he got put in Ravenclaw?' Harry asked.

'Serpent,' Draco said clearly, and the entrance opened. 'I doubt it,' he added to Harry over his shoulder as he climbed through the hole. 'All his family has been in Slytherin, but at least he wasn't put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Then he'd be Crucio'd ten times over. As it is, I think he'll get a Howler or two.'

Harry laughed, climbing in after Draco. 'I've never gotten a Howler, although Ron got one from his mother in second year.'

'I heard,' Draco said dryly, a grin on his face. 'I think even the Giant Squid heard that Howler.'

As the boys debated this topic and made their way to the dorm rooms, Harry couldn't help but thinking, '_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all._'

**Xoxoxoxo **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'm just really tired and sunburnt at the moment, so I'm not really in the mood to write.**

**I'll try my best to write a longer chapter next time!**

**Please review!**


	4. Room of Requirements

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading them =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry woke to utter silence.

Confused, bleary, he lay in bed, trying to think why he couldn't hear Ron or Neville's snores. He thought vaguely that he had slept in, but he knew they would have woken him up, wouldn't they? As he tried to figure it out, he heard a slight rustle. He blinked his eyes open and groped for his glasses.

Harry shoved his glasses on and shut his eyes again, groaning. All he could see was emerald bedspread, emerald bed curtains… Bloody green everywhere! His memory came rushing back, and all he could think was '_bloody hell…_'

Harry sat up in his bed and looked around. The dorm room was deathly quiet, and he turned to Draco's bed. The older boy was fast asleep, and Harry found the silence uncomfortable. He pulled on his robes and rummaged through his trunk until he found what he was looking for.

'Aha!' Harry grinned triumphantly, holding a big fat galleon in his hand. He placed his wand tip against the coin and it glowed slightly. Harry inspected the writing around the edges. It spelling 'now'. Satisfied, he shoved the coin in his pocket, grabbed his invisibility cloak and hurried to the door.

He heard Draco stir behind him and he turned, but Draco was still fast asleep. Harry hesitated at the door, wondering if he should leave a not for the blonde. '_What am I thinking? I don't need to leave a note for him, even if we have a bloody truce!_'

Furious at how his defences had been knocked down in one day, he slipped the invisibility cloak on and hurried out the door. No one was in the common room except a young first year girl bent over a large stack of books. Her head lifted as he walked past and he got the eerie feeling she could see him in spite of the cloak. He saw her smile slightly before staring down at her books again.

Harry hesitated at the door, glancing back at the girl. She looked up, smiled at him, and walked casually over to stand beside him. She opened the door and whispered softly, 'fancy a walk?' then leaned back to let Harry go through. Harry was tempted to ask he how she could possibly see through the cloak but decided against it. He took note of her appearance, light blue eyes and mahogany brown hair, so he could find her again.

Once outside the common room he took off at a jog, winding his way up the floors until he reached the Room of Requirements. Ron and Hermione were already there, waiting impatiently. Harry took off the cloak and Hermione jumped, her hand flying to her throat.

'Oh, Harry! You scared me! Shall we go in, then?' she smiled and opened the door that was already there, showing the DA Headquarters. They were about to close the door when they heard voices.

'Don't close the door, Harry!'

They turned to see Neville, Luna and Ginny running towards them, and they all filed into the room. Harry closed the door behind them and turned.

'Thanks for coming,' he said.

'I didn't know you could make words with the galleon, Harry!' Hermione gushed. 'How did you do it? Does it have the same principals as the numbers?'

'I… Yeah… Look, I don't know,' Harry muttered. Hermione huffed softly.

'I got the message,' Neville said softly. 'And I ran into Ginny so I brought her along too.'

'He looked pretty excited,' Ginny laughed. 'I think he thought we wouldn't like him anymore, now that he's in Hufflepuff.'

Neville blushed and looked away, but Luna smiled softly and touched his shoulder. 'Of course we'll still like you, Neville,' she said dreamily. 'I'll always be there, even if you don't want to talk to me.'

Neville laughed and patted her hand. 'Thanks, Luna.'

'Yes, it's easy for you,' Harry muttered. He felt angry and bitter all of the sudden, and he realised with shock that he was jealous. Not of Neville, after Cho he's known he swung the other way, and not of Luna, he simply didn't feel that way for Neville. No, he was jealous of the fact that they were obviously in love. Neither had admitted it, but it was there, and Harry was jealous. More than that, he was lonely.

'Easy for me?' Luna asked. 'How so?'

'Well,' Ron butted in. 'For one thing, all your friends didn't get taken away from you.'

'And you're the only person I know in Ravenclaw, apart from Parvarti,' Hermione snapped. 'And quite frankly, she's a total bitch.'

'You think you guys have got it bad?' frustration bubbled up, and Harry glared round at them. 'I'm stuck in Slytherin house. _Slytherin house!_ Who the hell cares if you only know Luna? I only know Malfoy! And at least you've still got the same bed, same common room, and the same dorm, Ron! You've got Seamus and Dean and everyone else so why don't you stop complaining and shut the hell up?'

Hermione looked startled, before gently laying her hand over Harry's. 'I'm sorry, Harry. We all are,' she added, glancing pointedly at Ron. The redhead huffed and looked away, unused to being yelled at by friends.

'Never mind,' Harry sighed. 'I'm sorry I yelled, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is Malfoy and I had a truce.'

'A truce?' Ron blinked at him. 'What do you mean, a truce? You can't just throw away six years of hate for a truce!'

'I didn't hate him, Ron,' Harry said softly. 'I felt sorry for him.'

Ron grumbled but didn't comment. Hermione glared at him before smiling at Harry. 'I'm so proud of you! You're mature enough to put aside your differences, as just as well, you _are_ sharing a dorm with him, after all.'

'Yeah, but the other Slytherin's are going to kill me, though,' Harry muttered.

'Look on the bright side, Harry,' Ginny grinned wickedly.

'Bright side? What bright side? I'm going to be mauled to death by a gang of Slytherin's before I even finish school!' Harry exclaimed.

'Well,' Ginny laughed. 'Now that you and Malfoy have a truce, he won't annoy you with all those stupid insults all the time!'

'I suppose you're right,' Harry grinned.

'I always am.'

'Shut up, Gin.'

'You shut up, Ron!'

'No, you shut up!'

'Both of you shut up!'

'Stay out of this, Hermione!'

'Don't snap at Hermione, Ron!'

'I'll snap at whoever I want to!'

Harry blinked and watched the three bickering teens, exchanging confused looks with Neville and Luna.

'Ron! Just shut the hell up!'

'No! You go around snogging every boy you can get your hands on!' How had it gotten to that subject in such a short amount of time?

'Stay out of Ginny's love life, Ron! It's none of your business!'

'Yes it is! I'm her brother!'

'Hah! I can't possibly be related to _you!_'

'Well to bad! You're stuck with me!'

'Ugggh!' Ginny threw her hands up in the air. 'I hate you so much!'

'Honestly, Ginny, you don't mean that…'

'Yes, I do!'

'All of you, just shut the hell up!' Harry yelled, and they all turned to him. 'Arguing isn't going to help!' Harry, fuming, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and stood. 'If I wanted a row, I would've picked a fight with Malfoy!' Harry then turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the others speechless.

'Do you think we made him mad?' Harry heard Ron whisper as he slammed the door closed.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Some of you will recognise this scene from Re-Sorted =P**

**I decided to re-use it, haha…**

**I'm sorry about mistakes I've made, guys. Harry has, in fact, received a howler! I'll change it as soon as I can.**

**My computer periods are coming to a close, I've got about three left. Which means until my rents get a laptop I won't be able to update when the periods finish.**

**But! School is finished soon! Yay!**


	5. Breakfast

**Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, didn't have enough time to upload the chapter on and then it was the weekend so…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry stormed the whole way down to the dungeons, his mood made worse by the way the first years his behind each other as he went by. He couldn't tell if it was because he was obviously angry or because he was now a Slytherin. The thought left him feeling cold.

As he entered the common room, he spied Draco lying on a couch by the fireplace, which was blazing. The blonde was reading a book, facing away from Harry, and didn't seem to notice the raven standing beside him. Harry studied him closely, and came to the conclusion that Draco didn't seem as horrible a person when the older wizard was relaxed and peaceful.

Harry startled as the blonde turned his head and grey eyes stared into his own. Draco smiled and lowered the book to rest it on his stomach, stretching sinuously. 'Looked your fill, Potter?'

Harry averted his eyes from the patch of smooth, pale skin that was revealed and stared at the book. _Hogwarts, A History_ it read, and Harry shook his head. 'You're almost as bad a Hermione,' Harry muttered, pointedly ignoring Draco's question.

Draco stood, placing the book on a side table and faced Harry. His mouth twisted into a smirk. 'Why? How am I almost as bad as her?'

'Reading that,' Harry gestured towards the book lying innocently on the table. 'She's always quoting from that book. It's bloody annoying.'

'None may Apparate inside the castle,' Draco quipped, and Harry grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

'Don't. Seriously,' Harry grinned and backed away as Draco picked up the cushion in mock anger. 'You don't want to mess with me.'

'What's wrong, Potter?' Draco drawled, his voice low. Harry felt an odd twist in his stomach at the sound and he stepped backwards, suddenly fearing his own reaction. Confused, the boy looked to either side, looking for a way out. 'You scared, Potter?'

'Malfoy,' Harry put out his hands, as if to push the blonde away, but Draco wasn't even near him, still standing next to the couch. 'I-I'm not feeling well.'

Draco lowered the cushion he held and glanced over the raven, stepping forward. 'You're face is red,' he said seriously, pressing his hand to Harry's forehead even as the younger boy tried to push him away. 'You might have a fever.'

'No- I-I just need to be alone,' Harry pushed at him again, but the blonde wouldn't move. 'I'm… I…'

Draco glanced over him again and smirked, stepping back. 'Okay, okay, go up to the dorm. I'll keep the others out, just calm down, okay?'

Harry nodded frantically, flustered by the response his body had towards Draco. As he hurried up to his dorm, he thought to himself '_If I didn't know better,' _Harry thought to himself. '_I'd say I'm attracted to him. Good thing I know better… Right?_'

The raven groaned and threw himself on his bed. 'Not good, not good, not good!' he chanted to himself.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry stiffened as he felt Draco sit next to him. They were in the Great Hall for breakfast, and Harry was sitting as far as he could from the other Slytherins. Harry turned his face away as he felt the same twisting in his stomach and his face burned red.

'You shouldn't sit alone,' Draco admonished, piling food onto his plate, and then doing the same for Harry when he noticed the raven had nothing on his plate. 'It's rather depressing to watch.'

'What, you expect me to sit with your friends?' Harry snapped, shifting away from the blonde when the strange sensation he had always felt around Bill Weasley continued. He had liked the redhead ever since Ron had introduced him, but he couldn't like Draco. He just couldn't. 'They'd rip me to shreds.'

'They wouldn't, you know,' Draco said softly, glancing over to where his friends sat, watching the exchange. 'I'm their Prince. I've accepted you, so they will, too.'

'Their Prince?' Harry laughed. 'Are you kidding me?'

'Don't laugh,' now it was Draco's turn to snap as the blonde flushed. 'It's an unofficial title. You know every house has one senior that leads the rest of them. You used to be Gryffindor's King, you know. Until you…'

'Went Slytherin, yeah,' Harry glanced away, sadness chasing away the confused feelings. He hated being away from Gryffindor, it had been his home ever since he came to Hogwarts.

'Cho and Luna are Ravenclaw's leaders, right?' Draco asked casually, starting on his breakfast.

'Yeah…' Harry said slowly. 'Why are you on first name basis with them?'

'I figure if we have a truce I better start being nice to your friends,' the blonde admitted.

'Oh…' Harry struggled to find something else to talk about. 'Wasn't Jason Snow Hufflepuff's leader?'

'He was,' Draco glanced over at the other boy. 'But he's in Gryffindor now, remember?'

'Oh, right,' Harry stared down at his breakfast, struggling with the feelings stirring in his chest. 'I wonder who will take over Hufflepuff leadership then.'

'Neville, I assume,' Draco said seriously. 'The Hufflepuffs all covet you; it's quite disgusting, really. With Neville being a close friend of yours, he'll rise through the ranks pretty quickly.'

'Covet me?' Harry made a face. 'What the hell for? For something I did as a baby, which I don't even remember?'

'Don't expect me to know the inner workings of a bloody Hufflepuff,' Draco sniffed haughtily. Harry glared at him, but the blonde only chuckled. 'I'm kidding. I meant no disrespect to your, ah, fans.'

'They're not my fans!' Harry huffed and looked back at his breakfast. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry as he thought.

'Looks like Wea- Ron is a bit upset,' Draco murmured quietly. Harry looked up to see Ron storming out of the Hall, throwing dirty looks in Harry's direction. 'I don't think he likes us talking.'

'He can bloody get over it,' Harry snapped, pushing away his plate. 'I'm sick of his bloody mood swings; he's acting like a girl with PMS!'

Harry had told Hermione that he was gay, but he had been too scared to tell Ron. He knew the redhead wouldn't take it well. The frustration of keeping such a big secret from his best friend had Harry in a foul mood.

The raven stood, followed by Draco. 'I'm not sure of our timetable,' Harry said to the blonde. 'What do we have first?'

'Double Potions,' Draco grinned evilly. 'Oh, I'm so looking forward to your first meeting with your new house leader…'

'Oh shut up,' Harry snapped.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Good news everyone! I got a new laptop! I'm now able to update more frequently, and longer chapters! I've just got to wait for the internet, which should be a few days, and then I'll be up and running.**

**Thank you for your patience! **


	6. Potions

**Hey guys! I finally got internet, haha. So here's the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Hesitantly, Harry placed his bag down next to Ron and Hermione at their usual potions table. Ron glared at him for a moment before staring down at his bag but Hermione beamed at him. 'Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you and Malfoy are becoming friends!'

'Friends?' Harry choked. He glanced at Draco before lowering his voice. 'Hermione, we're not friends. We just have a truce.'

'Oh... Well I think it's wonderful, anyway,' Hermione smiled brightly and Harry smiled back. 'You can get over yourself too,' Hermione added waspishly to Ron. 'Just because Harry is making new friends doesn't mean you have to get your panties in a bunch.'

'He's not my friend!' Harry hissed, but Ron had already snatched his bag up and stomped over to sit by Seamus and Dean. As Ron left, Draco threw a balled up piece of paper at Harry. The raven started to unravel it but Draco shook his head and pointed to Hermione. Perplexed, Harry handed the paper to Hermione and listened as she started to read the note out loud in a whisper.

'To Hermione Granger,

I apologise for any grief I have caused you in our years at Hogwarts. Because of my newfound friendship with Potter-'

'Not friends!' Harry interjected.

'Shut up!' Hermione hissed before continuing. 'Because of my newfound friendship with Potter, I would like to make amends. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione's eyes were shining as she shoved the note in her bag. 'Oh, how wonderful!'

Harry stayed silent, staring at the back of Draco's sleek blonde head. 'What are you up to?' he murmured to himself. As Harry speculated reasons for the older wizard's unusual behaviour, idly doodling on his book, Snape swept into the room. The potions master glared around the room before his eyes landed on Harry.

'Potter!' he barked. 'Why are you writing in _my_ potions book?'

With a sinking feeling, Harry checked the outside cover and saw, indeed, it was not his own book but one Snape let students borrow when they could not use their own. Harry had forgotten that he had taken that one when he'd lost his own in the library.

'Sorry, professor,' Harry ventured, but Snape looked particularly angry today.

'50 points from Gryffindor!' the man growled.

'Uhm, professor...' Harry started.

'Do not make me take more points, Potter,' Snape hissed, turning to stalk towards the board.

'Professor,' Draco called, and when Harry looked at him he saw the blonde was trying desperately not to laugh. 'Do you remember the sorting? Potter's not in Gryffindor anymore, he's Slytherin.'

Snape slowly turned his head to glare at Harry and finally noted the green and silver tie that the raven was wearing, and the Slytherin crest on his robes. Feeling suddenly cheery, Harry grinned at his professor.

'That's right, I'm Slytherin,' Harry confirmed. 'I'll guess you'll just have to take points off Slytherin.'

Snape looked taken aback, but hid it quickly behind a mask of cold indifference. 'That won't be necessary, Potter,' the man drawled. 'I think detention will be enough.'

As the potions master stalked to the front of the class, Harry took out his wand and quickly spelled off the doodles in his book, the grin never fading from his face.

'He didn't even give back the points he took unfairly from Gryffindor,' Hermione muttered to him as Snape started to give them the days lecture.

'Not our problem, eh?' Harry winked at the girl. '_We're _not in Gryffindor anymore.'

Hermione stifled a giggle and flipped to the page that Snape had instructed. As Harry copied her, he saw Draco turn in his seat to face him. Snape had left them to gather their ingredients and start their potions, so the classroom was loud as students pushed their chairs back and conversed with each other. With the noise, Draco considered it safe enough to talk.

'Alright there, Potter?' he smirked. 'Enjoying your first class as a Slytherin?'

Despite himself, Harry found himself smiling at the blonde, resolutely ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach. 'It's going pretty well,' he admitted.

Draco's smirk softened into a smile, which made the butterflies in Harry's stomach go crazy. Blushing, Harry stared down at the ingredient list in his book as the older boy turned to Hermione. 'Have you given my note any thought?'

'Yes,' Hermione smiled. 'Of course I'll accept your apology.'

'Thank you,' Draco said, and Harry saw a flash of triumph in the blonde's eyes.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Harry thought angrily. '_Is he tricking her? He better not be!_'

'Would you mind if I call you Hermione instead of Granger?' Draco asked, and Hermione laughed.

'Sure, but only if I can call you Draco,' she gave him a wicked grin.

'Deal,' the blonde replied, returning the grin. Harry felt a flash of envy. '_He didn't ask _me_ to call him Draco._' But as Draco turned back to his own books, he gave Harry a wink, and the raven placed a hand to his stomach as it twisted to the point of pain.

'_It was never this way with Bill Weasley,_' Harry thought, pressing his hand more firmly into his stomach, as if it would make the butterflies go away. '_And I thought I was in love with him._'

'He is _so_ gay,' Hermione said, jarring Harry from his thoughts. Shocked, the younger boy turned to face the girl.

'What?' he choked.

'Mal- I mean, _Draco _is gay. I can tell,' the brunette smiled at Harry.

'You- How- How can you tell?' Harry glanced at the blonde, who was preparing his potion, unaware of Harry looking at him.

'I just can,' Hermione sighed. 'It's like a sixth sense. Remember, I already knew you were gay before you told me.'

'I thought that was because we were so close,' Harry muttered. 'I don't think there is such a thing as a sixth sense that allows you to tell other people's sexuality.'

'Ever heard of a gay-dar?' Hermione grinned wickedly.

'How do you even know that word?' Harry laughed. 'I'm pretty sure it doesn't come up in _Hogwarts, a History_.'

'You haven't had a late night conversation about every boy in our year with Ginny, Parvati and Lavender,' Hermione smiled slightly. 'It was a rather... Interesting conversation.'

'Potter! Granger!' Snape's voice cut through their conversation. 'Get to work or it's detention for both of you, and Potter has already earned himself one night's worth.'

Harry could see the man weighing whether to take points away. But the raven was pretty certain that the potions master wouldn't- he hated taking points off Slytherin and the children would go into an uproar if he took points from only Ravenclaw.

'Hey, Hermione,' Harry ventured as they went to gather ingredients. 'Aren't you supposed to be using a Ravenclaw timetable? This class is for Gryffindors and Slytherins.'

'Oh,' Hermione glanced away as she opened the cabinet full of powdered moonstone. 'Well, you see, I don't exactly have many friends, and Professor Flitwick really likes me, so he agreed to let me have a Slytherin timetable, so I could be with you.'

Harry took his ingredients back to their table and he turned to face the girl. 'Parvati and Luna are in Ravenclaw,' he told her, flattered that she would go to so much trouble to be with him.

'Yes, but I don't get along well with them at all, and I didn't want to choose a Gryffindor timetable to be with Ron... He's so moody all of the time, I'm getting sick of it,' Hermione said softly, chopping her dried oak roots.

'I agree,' Harry told her. 'Something is definitely up with him.'

They both looked at each other and smiled, knowing they would always be there for each other, no matter what was wrong with Ron.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Running towards the Slytherin common room entrance, Harry caught sight of Draco walking further up the corridor. Seizing his chance, Harry caught up and gripped Draco's arm, pulling the blonde around to face him. 'What are you planning?'

'Planning?' Draco looked confused. 'What are you on about?'

'You know exactly what I'm on about,' Harry growled, dropping the older boy's arm. 'Hermione! I can understand why you're being so nice to me, but it makes no sense you'd do the same to Hermione! If you _ever _hurt her...'

'Potter!' Draco frowned. 'I'm not going to hurt her! I just want to be friends. _Friends_, Potter. Something I haven't actually had the privilege of having.'

'What about Crabbe? Goyle? Pansy Parkinson, for Merlin's sake!' Harry countered.

'None of them are actual friends, Potter,' Draco pushed his hair from his face. 'The closest thing I had to a friend was Blaise.'

'Why are you targeting Hermione?' Harry snapped.

'I'm not targeting her!' Draco threw his hands up. 'After we became friends I decided not to let my parents influence my life, which means I'm free to make friends with whoever I want to, including mud- muggle borns.'

'You're planning something,' Harry snarled. 'I'd protect Hermione with my life and if you so much as make her cry...'

'I'm not going to hurt your precious girlfriend!' Draco balled his hands into fists.

'She's not my girlfriend!' Harry yelled. 'She's my best friend, besides Ron, and I care about her! I don't want to see her hurt!'

Draco laughed suddenly, serving to make Harry angrier. The blonde shook his head, still laughing, and turned towards the common room. 'What's so funny, Malfoy?' Harry growled.

'You!' Draco shook his head again, grinning. 'You're jealous!'

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't say anything. Shocked, the raven only stared blankly at Draco before croaking, 'J-Jealous? I'm not jealous!'

The blonde only grinned. 'I say you are.'

'I-I- That's not the point here,' Harry cleared his throat. 'Why are you suddenly so interested in my friends? Especially Hermione?'

'I'm just trying to be nice,' Draco pouted.

'She's in love with Ron,' Harry said firmly. 'So if you're hoping...'

'Merlin, Harry! I'm not interested in a relationship with her!' Draco frowned.

'Well,' Harry huffed. 'I know you're up to something, so spill.'

'Who said I'm up to something?' Draco stepped closer, pitching his voice low. His eyes were a stormy grey, staring right into Harry's emerald ones. Harry stepped backwards, pressing his hand against his stomach, the butterflies hiding there going crazy in the blonde's presence.

'I-No one told me,' Harry whispered. 'I can just tell.'

'Well,' Draco smirked, stepping even closer until he had Harry backed up against a wall. The raven's stomach was churning so violently he thought he might be sick. 'I'm not going to lie to you.'

Harry waited for Draco to answer his question, to tell him he was indeed up to something. But the blonde only smiled at him. Feeling his face burning, Harry choked out 'well? Are you up to something?'

'You tell me,' Draco took the last step, covering the distance between them until he was pressed against the shorter boy. Harry felt his heart go wild, thumping in his chest, as he watched Draco slowly lower his head.

'I-I have to go,' Harry shoved at the solid wall of Draco's chest and the blonde stumbled backwards slightly. The older boy hesitated, giving Harry enough time to slip out from his spot against the wall and break into a run.

'Well, hell,' Draco ran a hand through his hair as he watched the raven flee. 'That didn't go well.'

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I finally got the internet.**

**I felt slightly disappointed when I made Harry run away xD But them kissing at this stage would be too fast, wouldn't it? Still, I was sad.**

**Please review, guys. I love reading them!**


	7. Hogsmeade

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**It was hard to go from watching AVPM, in which Draco is such a girly fop, to writing the last chapter in which Draco is very manly =P**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:  
**'Talking'**  
**'_Thinking'  
Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

'So, with Father buying me the broom, I naturally thought I was pretty good...'

Harry gritted his teeth and stared resolutely at his breakfast. After three days of completely ignoring Draco for not telling him what he was planning, Draco was still determinedly having one-sided conversations with him, despite the fact Harry never replied. Harry was also being ignored by Ron. In fact, the only person he really talked to was Hermione.

'But the first time I got on there, I fell off and broke my arm...'

'Malfoy,' Harry finally muttered, turning in his seat to face the blonde. 'Have you not noticed me ignoring you, or did you just conveniently miss that?'

'I noticed,' Draco grinned. 'But I decided not to let that discourage me.'

When Harry had confronted the blonde three days ago, Draco had slipped and accidentally called the raven by his given name. Neither had noticed at the time and the older boy had never called him that since, but the memory made Harry's face burn and he wondered if Draco would do it again.

'Do you even care that I'm angry at you?' Harry glanced at the blonde's face, and saw him frowning.

'Of course I care,' Draco said softly, all traces of humour gone. 'It's the way I deal with problems, Potter. I try not to take them too seriously.'

'Harry,' the raven turned his head away, feeling his face burning. 'My name is Harry.'

'And my name is Draco,' the blonde smiled, turning Harry's face back towards him. 'Let's just call each other by our first names now, shall we?'

Harry swallowed with difficulty and nodded. The spots on his face that Draco had touched were burning and he could feel his stomach twisting violently, almost as if...

The younger wizard stood, swinging his bag onto his back. 'Mal-Draco, I'm going to class.'

'I'll come with you,' Draco stood as well, leaving his breakfast untouched.

'No, I... I need to sort some things out,' Harry backed away and left the Hall, walking quickly towards his first class. He saw Ron walking in front of him, a little ways up the corridor. Determined, Harry ran after him and skidded to a stop in front of him.

'What do you want?' Ron tried to shove Harry out of the way, but the raven wouldn't budge, catching Ron's arm.

'What is your problem?' he demanded. 'You've been ignoring me for days! Is it because I'm Slytherin now, that I'm not good enough for you?'

Ron looked angry, and he yanked his arm away with such violence that Harry stumbled backwards. 'It's not because you're Slytherin!'

'Then what is it?' Ron tried to step around the shorter boy but Harry kept stepping in his way. Frustrated, the redhead growled.

'I heard you and Hermione talking,' he told Harry.

'Hermione and I talk a lot, Ron,' the raven said coolly. 'You're going to have to be more specific than that.'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about, you... you...' Ron seemed to be fighting his instincts against something. Eventually he snarled, 'I know you're gay.'

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and this time when Ron pushed past him, the younger boy let him. Shaken, Harry ran a hand through his hair, before running after the redhead. 'Ron! Oi, Ron!'

The taller wizard turned and eyed Harry. 'How could you like men, Harry? How could you do something so... Unnatural?'

'Unnatural?' Harry burst out. 'It's not bloody unnatural, you idiot! If its love, who the hell cares about the gender?'

'I see, so Malfoy has converted you now,' Ron snarled.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Harry said, fighting down a blush.

'Yes, you do,' Ron made a face. 'I see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking at him. And I see the way you look at him.'

'There's nothing going on between us,' Harry said firmly.

'Why didn't you tell me, Harry? I'm supposed to be your best friend.'

'I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this!' Harry clenched his fists. 'I knew you wouldn't accept me! How am I supposed to tell you something so huge about myself knowing full well you'd reject me?'

'I can't believe I slept in the same room as you,' Ron turned away. 'Did you watch me while I slept? While I dressed?'

'That's every guys nightmare, isn't it?' Harry's voice rose as his temper did. 'Everyone automatically assumes that because I'm gay that I'm attracted to every single guy in the room! Well guess what, Weasley? I'm not attracted to tall, stupid, homophobic redheads! I'm so sorry to disappoint!'

Ron turned to face him, his blue eyes smouldering. 'How dare you?'

'No, how dare you!' Harry gave him one last look of hurt and loathing before turning on his heal and fleeing.

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Come on, Harry,' Draco grabbed the shorter boy's arm. 'You're coming with me to Hogsmeade whether you like it or not.'

'Leave me alone,' Harry groaned, trying to pull his arm away. 'I don't want to go.'

'For Merlin's sake,' Draco huffed. He yanked hard on Harry's arm and the younger wizard tumbled into him, his face burning when he realised he was pressed up against the blonde, but he couldn't move away because he was unbalanced and he'd fall. 'You've been sulking about Weasley for days. Let me take you to Hogsmeade. I'll help you take your mind off it.'

'I-I don't know, Draco...' Harry pushed himself away from the taller boy, acutely aware of his individual scent. The blonde kept hold of the raven's arm, however, and he didn't let him retreat too far.

'I know a great place we can go,' Draco told him as he dragged Harry from the common room. 'I'll bet five galleons you've never been there.'

'I've been to every place in Hogsmeade,' Harry muttered, keeping pace so the blonde dropped his arm. 'So looks like you'll be owing me five galleons.'

Draco only grinned at him. They walked down to Hogsmeade together, Harry looking at anything but the older boy, only talking if the blonde spoke first. The raven was suddenly nervous. It felt too much like a date.

As they entered Hogsmeade, Draco glanced around warily. Putting his finger to his lips, he motioned Harry to follow him into a dark alley way. When they were hidden in the relative darkness, Harry far too aware that there was not enough space and they were pressed against each other, Draco grinned at him.

'Do you have your apparating license?' he asked in a whisper.

'No...' Harry shook his head. 'Why are we hiding?'

'Because we're leaving Hogsmeade,' Draco smirked and circled Harry's waist. 'Looks like we'll settle for side-along.'

'What?' before Harry could protest, the blonde had pulled the younger wizard into his arms and twisted on the spot. The raven felt the familiar sensation of apparating and closed his eyes tightly. When the world stopped spinning he opened them slowly and saw Draco's chest. Tilting his head upwards, Harry started when he saw Draco's face was inches from his own.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Harry shoved the blonde away from him, his heart beating wildly and his face bright red. 'Where are we?'

'We're in London,' Draco smirked. 'Come on, let's go.'

With no place else to go, Harry followed the older boy out of the alley they had appeared in and emerged into a street that was completely deserted. 'Why are we here?'

'I told you I'd take your mind off things,' Draco glanced back and reached for Harry's hand. 'Hurry up, we'll miss happy hour.'

'Draco,' Harry muttered, trying to disentangle their hands. 'Where are we going?'

'A night club,' Draco grinned. 'The Raven Eagle.'

'I didn't know you could apparate,' Harry said, giving up on trying to get his hand back. He was suddenly thankful there was no one around- he didn't want people to see them holding hands and think that they were a couple.

'Father pulled some strings for me a couple of years back,' the blonde said offhandedly. 'I'm old enough now, anyway.'

They were walking down the street and Harry noticed it was dark. When they had left Hogsmeade it had been midday. 'Draco,' he said slowly. 'It's night. How can we be in London?'

The older boy smiled at him. 'This is one of the magical places in London. Not many people know about it. It's just nightclubs here, so they cast a spell to make it look, feel, sound and smell like night.'

'Must be a complex spell,' Harry muttered as they rounded a corner and found himself on a totally different street to the one they had been on. This one was full of people, all obviously witches and wizards, but none of them wore much clothing. 'This really is a place full of nightclubs,' the raven grumbled as they walked past a group of girls who were scantily dressed.

'It sure is,' Draco glanced at their attire and sighed. 'We're going to have to change, we're obviously Hogwarts students and I don't want to get caught again. Sneaking in alone is hard enough.'

'S-Sneaking in?' Harry squeaked as the older boy pulled him into a public toilet. 'You never told me we'd be sneaking in!'

'Harry,' the blonde grinned, pulling clothes from his backpack. 'What did you expect? We're only sixteen, of course we have to sneak in.'

Harry only grunted, taking the clothes the boy gave him and went into one of the stalls. He noticed as he pulled the clothes on that they were made from the finest materials. Draco had given him a long sleeved button up green silk shirt and tight black jeans. He was blushing as he emerged from the stall. 'Aren't these a bit... Tight?'

'All the better,' Draco laughed, taking Harry's old clothes and shoving them in his bag. Harry noted that the blonde was wearing the same black jeans but his shirt was grey. 'Now, we can pass for eighteen year olds, right?'

'Maybe,' Harry grumbled as they left the building. 'But if we get caught you are so dead.'

'You going to hurt me, Potter?' Draco drawled as they made their way towards a two story building with a large sign out front. Harry could clearly read 'The Raven Eagle' in blazing letters that were continually changing colours.

'I might do,' Harry grinned at the blonde as they stepped up to the building. 'Depends on my mood.'

To the raven's surprise, he could see a number of other men who were obviously gay lounging outside the nightclub. He even saw a couple making out, but he blushed and looked away when he realised what they were doing.

'Names?' the bouncer asked them in a bored voice, barely even glancing at them.

'Eric Coleman and Gabriel White,' Draco supplied immediately. The boy was obviously used to sneaking in and using false names. The man waved them inside and the blonde once again took Harry's hand, but this time the raven didn't protest. He was feeling nervous at the amount of people packing the place.

'Draco, I'm not so good with crowds,' Harry whispered, shrinking away from a large, burly man who walked past them. The blonde glanced at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

'Let's get some seats, shall we?' Draco led them to an empty table against the wall and they sat across from each other. Harry twisted his fingers in his lap as the older boy called over a waitress and ordered two fire whiskeys.

'I can't let you pay,' the raven protested as Draco pulled out some money, but the blonde ignored him and handed the money to the waitress. He took a sip of his drink and stared at Harry.

'Don't worry, it's my treat.'

Harry only grunted and took a sip of his drink. He nearly spat it out, it was incredibly hot and burned a trail right down to his stomach, but surprisingly it felt kind of nice. 'You drink this stuff?'

'I'm used to it,' the blonde grinned. He leant over the table and looked at Harry with interest. 'So tell me about yourself.'

'W-What do you want to know?' Harry asked, blushing slightly and taking another gulp of drink.

'Everything,' the older boy smiled. 'I want to know all about the famous Harry Potter.'

Scowling, Harry leant back. 'I live with my only living relatives, my aunt, uncle and cousin. I grew up thinking my parents had died in a car crash. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter,' the raven grinned slightly. 'It was addressed to 'a Mister Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs.' That scared them, so they moved me upstairs, into my cousin Dudley's second bedroom.'

'Second bedroom?' Draco could not control the way his lip was curling in disgust at the treatment of the raven.

'It was mostly filled with Dudley's broken toys, but they didn't like me having a room,' Harry sighed slightly as he remembered. 'After first year they locked up all my stuff and put bars on my window. When I was let out of my room, they made me do chores. Some days they forgot to feed me. But then Ron busted me out and I...'

Harry paused, remembering his fight with Ron. He looked away from Draco's questioning eyes and continued in a quiet voice. 'After that it wasn't so bad. I still did pretty much all the chores while my uncle and cousin lounged around, but I got fed... Mostly. But I was never 'Harry' to them. I was only 'boy' or 'freak'.'

Draco winced, remembering an incident in their third year when the blonde had called Harry a freak. Filled with regret for his actions, he smiled at the raven. 'I'm sorry, I know I've been as horrible as they have to you.'

'It's okay,' Harry gave him a brilliant smile. 'You've made up for it. Making me welcome in Slytherin, being nice to me and Hermione, helping me forget about Ron...'

The raven's smile dimmed as he remembered his friend. Draco knew he could hardly make up for the torture he'd put Harry through their first five years at Hogwarts, but he was determined to try. He stood up and offered the younger boy his hand. 'I'm obviously not doing a well enough job if you're remembering him,' the blonde said. 'Let's dance.'

Harry blushed and felt the answering start up of butterflies in his stomach. He'd noticed that this nightclub played mostly slow songs, and the couples already dancing were all pressed against each other. The shorter boy cleared his throat. 'I-I'm not very good at dancing.'

'I'll help you, then,' the blonde reached down and captured Harry's hand and drew him out of his seat. He led the boy to the dance floor and grinned at the nervous look on his face. 'It's easy, just put your arms around my neck.'

When Harry did so, Draco placed his hands on the shorter boy's waist and led him in a slow sway. He heard the boy mutter something that sounded like, 'Why am I the girl?' but Draco wasn't sure.

'So, tell me about yourself, Draco,' Harry ventured. 'How did you grow up?'

'I hardly saw my parents,' the blonde said with an easy smile. 'I grew up with a different nanny every couple of months. I was always bought the most expensive things, but never what I actually wanted. My father thought toys were silly.'

He was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts as they moved around the dance floor. Harry tried to listen intently despite his thoughts constantly turning to the hands resting so innocently on his waist, the touch seeming o burn right through his clothes.

'I was introduced to many of Father's business associates and was expected to be the perfect son at all moments. I knew Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy long before we started Hogwarts,' the blonde wrinkled his nose slightly. 'My parents hoped I'd agree to be engaged to Pansy. I refused. They didn't like that at all.'

He gave a soft laugh. 'But really, what did they expect? I was only ten, and Pansy was always so straight forward, she terrified me. After that any little thing I did wrong was punished severely. I was turning into them, really.'

Harry nodded, sympathy clear on his face. The blonde continued.

'And then I met you, but when I told them I offered my hand in friendship, Father went berserk. He personally visited me in the Slytherin common room,' the boy shuddered slightly. 'Apparently the son of a Death Eater couldn't be friends with the Boy Who Lived.'

Harry inhaled sharply, tilting his head up. He found Draco smiling sadly down at him. 'Yes, I admit my father is a Death Eater. My mother, too. They expect me to join their ranks when I graduate.'

His face clouded and Harry hesitated, not knowing what to say. 'I told them I wouldn't,' Draco said after a moment's silence. 'I told them they were insane,' he laughed bitterly and took his hand off Harry's waist to lift his shirt slightly, showing a large purple bruise running over his ribs. 'That's how I got this.'

'Draco!' Harry placed his hand over the bruise gently, as if by will power alone he could heal it. 'This is recent! Why didn't you tell me?'

'You were already worried about Ron,' the blonde murmured. 'I didn't want to make things worse.'

'Draco,' Harry glared up at him, his mouth set in a firm line. 'You should have told me.'

'To what purpose?' the blonde laughed self-mockingly. 'It wouldn't change anything. I still have to face them in the holidays and tell them why I'm suddenly so friendly with you.'

'No.' Harry removed his hand from the bruise and resumed dancing, but he looked determinedly at Draco. 'You won't go back there in the holidays. We're going to tell Dumbledore and he is going to let you stay at Hogwarts over the holidays until we get this all sorted out.'

The blonde smiled lightly. 'I don't think it works that way.'

'I'll make it work that way,' Harry said viciously. The image of Draco's bruises were burned into his mind and he fought the twin urges to hit something or cry. 'I'll bloody well hide you in my Aunt and Uncle's house if I have to.'

Draco laughed and rested his head in Harry's shoulder for a moment. 'Okay, we'll tell Dumbledore,' he said. 'And thank you for worrying about me.'

'Of course I'd worry, what do you take me for?' Harry made a face at the blonde, and was rewarded with a laugh. The song ended and they made their way back to their table.

'Our drinks are gone,' Draco observed. 'Unsurprising.'

They sat and ordered more, and as the waitress hurried off, a tall man approached their table. He turned to Harry with a sultry smile, completely ignoring Draco. He reminded Harry of Ginny Weasley when she'd tagged a new boy as prey.

'Hello, there,' he began. 'I was wondering-'

'Back off, tough guy,' Draco sneered, cutting him off.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean,' the man sniffed haughtily. 'I was just engaging in a conversation with this good-looking young man.'

Harry squirmed uncomfortably as the man turned back to him and leant close, the smell of alcohol pungent. 'Do you want to dance?' The man reached for his hand much like Draco had done, but instead of feeling butterflies as he had with the blonde, he felt disgusted.

A pale hand slammed on the table between them and Harry looked up to see Draco had stood from his seat and inserted himself between them. 'He is _mine_,' the blonde hissed.

The man looked at the young wizards for a moment before sighing, unwilling to fight about it. 'Fine, whatever.'

As he left, Harry let out a breath. 'Thank you,' he smiled at Draco. 'He made me uncomfortable.'

'I noticed,' the blonde said shortly, still seething with anger towards the man. 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

The waitress had returned with their drinks but Draco apologised and asked her to take them back, giving her a large tip along with the request. She smiled at them as they left the building. They dressed back in their normal clothes in the same public toilet and then went back to the alley way they had arrived in.

'Thank you for taking me here,' Harry whispered as Draco pulled him close, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's waist.

'You're welcome,' the blonde replied, twisting them on the spot and taking them back to Hogsmeade.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Long chapter! Yay!**

**Did anyone else squeal when Draco said 'He is **_**mine**_**,'? I know I did. =D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm inviting all of you to review in (or PM me) plot points or scenes you would like to see included in this story. It could be a pairing you like (take note that Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione can't be included in suggested pairings) or a confrontation between two characters you think needs to happen. I welcome all suggestions and if I like them I'll include them, giving full credit to who suggested it, of course.**

**Please review!**


	8. Truth or Dare

1**Looking back over what I've written so far, I realize I might have rushed things a bit. I have a habit of doing that. Sorry guys, you'll just have to grin and bear it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately…**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:**

**'Talking'**

**'Thinking'**

**Flashbacks**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry had to admit it to himself; he and Draco were now officially friends. The whole school knew it. They had started sitting together in classes with Hermione, they hung out when they didn't have classes and it didn't take long before it spread around the entire student body that they had snuck out of Hogsmeade to who knows where. With the amount of people who knew, Harry was surprised they hadn't been caught.

Draco had reluctantly allowed Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy to approach Harry, but it had been a short, awkward conversation that had left the raven feeling lonely. After his fight with Ron, which the whole school also knew about, the redhead had turned a lot of the Gryffindor's against Harry, and now he was treated with scorn every time he walked past Ron's group of friends.

Hermione and Draco were the raven's main source of companionship now, along with, to his surprise, Snape. The man had softened towards Harry considerably when the boy had been sorted into Slytherin, or maybe it was the influence of Draco who, Harry learned, was also Snape's godson. Once, the raven had accidentally blown up his cauldron, but when he attended the resulting detention, Snape had only invited him to a game of wizard chess instead of pickling disgusting potions ingredients like the boy had expected.

No, that had to be Draco's influence.

Hermione, after learning what Ron had said to Harry, had been on edge every time she saw the redhead. She had wanted to confront him, but Harry had held her back, still secretly hoping he would make up with Ron, but he refused to do so until the taller boy apologised. He also didn't want to ruin Hermione's chances with him- she had been in love with Ron for years now.

'As it goes,' Harry thought as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office with a reluctant Draco in tow, 'things are a lot different since I got sorted.'

'I don't see why I have to come,' Draco whined as Harry dragged him. 'You can just bat your pretty little eyes and Dumbledore will give you whatever the hell you want.'

'We need evidence, don't we?' Harry threw the older boy an annoyed look but he felt pleased that the blonde thought he had pretty eyes.

'So take a picture,' Draco grumbled. 'I don't like being in the spotlight.'

'That's not the Draco Malfoy I know,' Harry responded cheerily as they came into sight of the gargoyles. Having already asked Snape the password, Harry confidently said 'Redvines!' as they approached. The gargoyles jumped aside immediately.

'Dumbledore's got some pretty old fashioned security,' Draco commented as they ascended the spiraling staircase.

'No shit,' Harry replied, dragging the blonde over to the office door and knocking. 'Don't worry, everything will turn out fine.'

'Harry, my boy,' Dumbledore beamed as he opened the door. 'It's good to see you. And Mr. Malfoy, too! How are you, Draco?'

'Fine,' Draco shrugged. Harry threw him another annoyed look but smiled up at Dumbledore.

'May we come in, sir? We need to speak to you about something.'

'Of course!' as Dumbledore turned to sit in his desk, Harry heard Draco distinctly mutter 'pretty little eyes' and 'put them to good use'.

'Shut up,' Harry hissed as he seated himself in one of the plush armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Draco sat in the other one and there was a terse silence.

'Well, my boys, what can I do for you?' Dumbledore asked them with sparkling eyes, and Harry knew he was being extra nice to put Draco at ease. Smiling gratefully, the raven spoke up.

'I was wondering if it were possible that Draco stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. He hasn't got permission from his parents but...' Harry glanced at the blonde who was determinedly looking at the wall. From their shaky friendship, the younger boy knew that Draco's attention seeking was an act. The blonde had no desire to have his problems in the limelight.

'But...?' Dumbledore prompted.

'Well, you see,' Harry said in a rush. 'His father hit him and he has a bruise and everything. I don't want him going to a place where he's in danger, especially if he's in danger because of me.'

'I see,' the old man said seriously. He turned to Draco who was still staring at the wall. 'Mr. Malfoy, if I could see this bruise?'

Draco stood, and instead of lifting his shirt like Harry had expected, he removed the entire thing. The raven sucked in a sharp breath. There were several more bruises marring Draco's pale skin than the one Harry had glimpsed, and some of them looked nasty. Harry turned hurt eyes to the blonde.

'You didn't tell me it was that bad.'

'I didn't have a reason to,' the older boy turned his grey eyes to meet Harry's emerald ones. 'You are such a worrier. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was causing you distress.'

'How do you think I feel?' Harry snapped. 'Knowing that I'm the reason you have these in the first place?'

'Could you please explain?' Dumbledore asked politely.

'I had an argument with Father,' Draco muttered, before Harry could reply. 'He wanted me to...' the blonde hesitated and glanced at Harry. He was unsure if he should reveal that his parents were Death Eaters. In doing so, he would be branded a Blood Traitor for the rest of his life if anyone found out. Harry was staring back at him, his eyes wide and framed with thick, dark lashes. Draco felt the familiar twisting in his gut every time he saw those eyes. Harry nodded at him.

'He wanted me to... To become a Death Eater, like he and Mother are,' the blonde slowly drew his shirt back on, hiding his face as he wondered why he was so upset. He hated his parents, and he wanted nothing more than to never see them again. But something deep inside him was protesting sharply at the betrayal.

'I see,' Dumbledore rested his chin on his hand and surveyed the young student in front of him. 'Well, that is cause for you to stay here. I will inform the Ministry in due time, however...'

He paused and waited until the boys were focused on him again, as Harry had broken into a large smile and the blonde was determinedly staring at the wall yet again. 'I will have to ask Mr. Potter to stay behind with Mr. Malfoy also.'

'What?' Harry blinked in confusion. 'Why do I have to stay?'

'My dear boy,' Dumbledore chuckled. 'Do you expect Draco to sit all alone in your dorm over the holidays? He needs a companion, and you fit the bill.'

'I-' Harry hesitated. He was still trying to figure out the strange new feelings he had over the blonde, and he had been telling himself he'd be able to think clearly about them when he was away from Draco's constant presence over the holidays. But he'd rather be confused and happy at Hogwarts than enlightened and miserable at the Dursley's. 'Sure, professor.'

'Wonderful,' Dumbledore clapped his hands merrily. 'Well, you boys are free to go. Draco, please see Madame Pomphrey about healing those bruises. Good day, you two.'

Harry jumped up and smiled at Draco, who rolled his eyes at the younger boy's enthusiasm. They left the office and as they made their way back to the Slytherin dorm, Draco glanced over at Harry.

'Do you mind that you have to stay here with me?'

'Of course not,' Harry turned his dazzling smile on the blonde. 'Hogwarts is better than the Dursley's, and if this is all it takes to make sure you don't go back to your parents, I'm more than willing.'

Draco chuckled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody martyr...' making Harry laugh. Distracted, the two boys rounded the corner and Draco was nearly sent sprawling when they ran into a tall student. As it was, Draco was unbalanced and threw his arm out to Harry. The raven gripped his arm but overbalanced and slipped. In a tangle of limbs both boys fell to the ground.

'Oh jeeze,' the tall student laughed, and when Harry glanced up he realized it was Blaise Zabini. 'Sorry about that, do you need help?'

He pulled Harry up and offered his hand to Draco. The blonde was blushing darkly but accepted the hand and allowed the tall brunette to haul him on his feet.

'Blaise,' Draco laughed, pulling the dark skinned boy into a hug. 'Haven't seen you in a while.'

'Agreed,' Blaise smirked. 'Mother and Father weren't pleased I was shoved into Ravenclaw.'

'At lease it wasn't Gryffindor,' the blonde grinned at Harry, who rolled his eyes and punched Draco's arm playfully.

'Hey, it's not so bad,' the raven smiled at Blaise. 'I'm afraid we haven't met before.'

'I'm Blaise Zabini,' the tall boy held out his hand. 'Although you already know that.'

'Harry Potter,' the shorter wizard took the hand and shook it. 'Although you already knew that.'

Draco casually slung his arm around the raven's shoulder and glanced at Blaise. The taller boy had known the blonde long enough to know the look he was getting. Draco's entire manner screamed possessiveness and his eyes were narrowed. He was practically yelling 'mine!' at Blaise. Grinning, he backed off and saluted playfully to them.

'I'll be going now, I've got to go see Cho.'

'Cho?' Harry watched the boy move away with interest. 'I didn't know they were friends.'

'They're probably dating,' Draco muttered, trying to dispel the feeling of jealousy he'd felt when he saw Harry and Blaise shake hands. He still had his arm around the raven's shoulders and he didn't remove it, forcing Harry to walk with him as he resumed making his way to their common room.

'Oh, I pity him,' Harry laughed, turning his green eyes on Draco. 'She wouldn't stop crying when I dated her. Bloody annoying.'

'That's the problem with girls,' Draco muttered. 'All they can talk about is feelings and they cry everywhere. Totally unattractive.'

'Don't let your next girlfriend hear you saying that,' Harry warned. 'She might just slap you.'

'Girlfriend?' Draco made a face. 'Who the hell said anything about girlfriends? I don't swing that way.'

Harry glanced up at him with a grin. 'So Hermione was right.'

'Hermione?' the blonde looked confused. 'Right about what?'

'She said you were gay,' the raven grinned. 'She was going on about how she had a gay-dar or something.'

Draco turned amused eyes on him. 'Where in earth did she hear that word?'

'I don't know,' Harry replied with a cheeky smile. 'But it certainly wasn't in _Hogwarts, A History_.'

Both boys chuckled, although their laughter was tinged with nervousness. Harry glanced away from the blonde's intense grey eyes and wondered why the hell he couldn't control the way his body reacted to him. Every time they were together he felt himself blushing over nothing and he felt an intense desire to be near him. The twisting in his stomach had been taken to a whole new level, yet Draco had done nothing but be courteous to him. '_Why am I having such inappropriate thoughts?_'

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking along the same lines. He'd known from the day he'd first seen Harry that the raven was absolutely gorgeous. And he'd known since second year he'd fancied him. He just never thought he'd ever get the chance to even talk to the boy without insults, let alone act on his feelings. The blonde glanced down at the raven, who hadn't moved to shake off the arm around his shoulder. The boy was lost in his own thoughts, staring out the windows as they passed. '_He'd probably never like me... Isn't he supposed to like that Weasley girl?_'

'Draco Malfoy!'

The boys turned at the sound of a very angry feminine voice and came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. The girl had her hands on her hips and was glaring at them both.

'What's up, Pansy?' Draco tried to remember if he'd said anything insulting to the girl lately, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

'Oh, I suppose you've just up and forgotten, haven't you?' the girl snarled. 'P-Harry has you good and distracted, hasn't he?'

Draco tightened his grip on the raven and shot the girl a glare. 'Pansy, what are you talking about?'

'It's my birthday today!' Pansy growled. 'And you completely forgot!'

'I...' Draco shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Pansy, I really am.'

'Oh, well,' the girl's face softened as she looked over them both. 'I'm sure you've just had your mind on other things.' Draco didn't miss the pointed tone of her voice. 'Anyway, the party is still on, we've got Butterbeer and snacks from the kitchen, and Theodore smuggled in some Firewhisky. You coming?'

'I'm so in,' Draco grinned, but Harry pulled away from him with a pained smile.

'You go on,' the raven said.

'Don't be silly,' Pansy huffed and took the raven's hand. 'You're invited too. Come on!'

Harry started to choke out a protest but the girl was already dragging him down to the Slytherin common room. Draco walked behind them, half amused, half jealous. He would, for the time being, forgive Pansy from snatching Harry from right under his nose. But only because they were friends. And she still scared the hell out of him.

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Okay, okay,' Pansy laid her hand on Crabbe's shoulder, her face flushed bright red and an half empty bottle of mixed Butterbeer and Firewhisky in her hand. 'I dare you to... Take your shirt off and try to hug a first year girl!'

The boy shook his head. 'No way! I take it back, I choose truth!'

'Illegal move!' Harry laughed. 'You can't! Sorry, you're stuck.'

Draco smirked as he watched the raven. Harry was right at home with the Slytherin's, and they were all sitting in a circle, most of them completely drunk. Harry had stuck to Butterbeer, even though Goyle had tried several times to spike his drink, and Draco had only drunk water.

'You owe me,' Crabbe scowled, before pulling his shirt over his head and advancing on a group of first years. Draco ignored the screams and watched the raven, who was busy laughing at something Pansy had whispered to him. They had become friends after Pansy had gotten drunk and stopped being so high-strung, and when Harry had stopped being nervous and really started to enjoy himself.

After Crabbe had successfully trapped a first year and released her, her pulled his shirt on and sat back with the group. With a grumble, he turned to Harry. 'Truth or dare?'

'Uhm...' the raven hesitated. They hadn't asked him yet, and he was reluctant to do truth. He didn't want them to find out about the strange feelings he'd been having for Draco. 'Dare.'

Crabbe looked confused, before Pansy leant over with an evil smile and whispered in his ear. He laughed loudly and turned back to Harry. 'I dare you to kiss Draco.'

Harry blushed darkly and shifted uncomfortably. 'I- Draco probably won't want to, I expect, and its not his dare so you can't force him.'

They all turned to Draco, who was sitting frozen in his seat. He glanced to the side, knowing his face was burning. 'I... Don't mind.'

'Do it, do it, do it!' Pansy started up a chant, and the others followed her lead. Harry bit his lower lip and turned to the girl.

'What are the conditions?'

'On the lips,' Pansy replied. 'With tongue, and for at least one minute. I'm timing!'

Harry turned to Draco, and both boy's faces were bright red. The raven took a few steps towards the blonde and felt his stomach twisting more violently than it ever had. '_It's just a kiss,_' he thought to himself. '_Truth or dare, it means nothing... Just a kiss..._'

'Do it, do it, do it,' the others chanted.

Draco stood uncertainly and Harry stepped up if front of him. They refused to meet each others eyes for a few moments, but Draco slowly reached down and gripped Harry's chin. He lifted the raven's head and stared into the emerald eyes, before leaning his head down. He felt his stomach fluttering and Harry felt it too. Draco paused as their lips were inches apart.

'Draco!'

Both boys jumped apart guiltily when they saw Hermione walking into the room. She had been given the password, probably the only person beside's Blaise who knew the password and wasn't in Slytherin. The girl surveyed them with an impish smile.

'Madame Pomphrey is looking for you, Draco,' the brunette grinned. 'She said Dumbledore told you to go to her about something, but you didn't show up.'

'Aw, shit,' Draco ran a hand through his hair. He remembered Dumbledore telling him to see the matron about his bruises, but he couldn't remember going to her. 'I have to go.'

'Draco!' Pansy whined, but the blonde was already leaving. There was a tense silence before Hermione sat down in Draco's empty seat.

'So, truth or dare, huh?'

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Sorry for the late update, guys. Writers block sucks. **

**Still accepting suggestions, guys!**

**Haha, I was ready to hit myself when Hermione interrupted them, but... You know. =p**

**Please review!**


	9. Kitchens

**Sorry for the late update last chapter guys. Writers block and such. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking'_

_ Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

Draco returned well after the party had died out, and when he stepped into the common room, he smirked at the prone figures of Pansy, Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Hermione all asleep on the floor. Empty bottles were strewn around the place, and Draco wondered how Hermione had gotten drunk- she certainly smelled of alcohol. But she was supposed to be the responsible one. The blonde tugged a half-spilled bottle from the girl's fingers and sniffed. 'Oh yeah, thats spiked,' the boy chuckled and put the bottle down on a table.

'Goyle spiked it.'

Draco whirled around, his hand going to his wand instantaneously. He flushed and dropped his hand when he saw Harry in the doorway leading to the boy's dorms, with his arms crossed and looking very hesitant. 'What?' Draco frowned.

'Goyle,' Harry gestured to the lump on the ground that the blonde assumed was Goyle. 'He spiked Hermione's drink. I helped distract her while he did it.'

'How Slytherin of you,' Draco smirked. He took a step closer and watched as the boy flushed.

'She was teasing me,' he mumbled. 'I hoped if she got drunk she'd stop.'

'Teasing you about what?' the blonde took another step closer as Harry watched him warily.

'What she walked in on,' the raven glanced away. 'So how was Madame Pomphrey?'

The younger boy hadn't done a very good job at changing the subject subtly, but Draco let it slide. They were standing across from each other, not close at all, but the blonde could feel the twisting feeling in his stomach starting up again. He tilted his head to the side and lifted his shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin. 'She fixed it right up. Wasn't very happy that Hermione had to find me, though.'

'Ah,' Harry grinned. 'Yes, I've had her cross with me before. It's not a pleasant experience.'

They studied each other for a long while, until Draco sighed tiredly and sat himself on a couch. It was well into the night, and the boy was thanking his lucky stars it was the weekend tomorrow. Harry dropped down beside him.

'Why did you take so long to get back?'

Draco refused to meet the raven's gaze, staring somewhat moodily into the unlit fireplace. He had taken his time getting to the hospital wing, and when the matron had healed the bruises, she had interrogated him on how they had appeared. The blonde had, to put it simply, run from the room and hidden in the Ravenclaw tower with Blaise, knowing the woman wouldn't think to check there if she came looking for him.

'I decided to hang out with Blaise for a while,' Draco answered honestly.

'I... See,' Harry glanced away, trying to control the hurting in his chest. Who cared if the blonde had chosen to be with Blaise instead of coming back to the party? It was understandable- Draco was probably only being polite when he said he wouldn't mind kissing Harry. Pansy would have badgered them until they finally completed the dare if the older wizard had returned. The raven closed his eyes, trying not to picture the things Draco and Blaise could have done, alone together in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory for hours.

'Harry?'

'I'm going to bed,' Harry stood and moved quickly towards the boy's dorm.

As the boy left, Draco wondered if it had been a trick of the light when he thought he saw tears blurring Harry's green eyes.

Xoxoxoxo

'Harry!,' Draco called, running to catch up with the raven, but the boy didn't seem to hear him and turned a corner. When Draco reached the corner, the boy was gone, swallowed up by the crowd of people in the corridor. Cursing, the blonde turned on his heel.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' he muttered to himself. 'Does he think he's being subtle when he's obviously avoiding me?'

Draco stalked back to where Pansy, Blaise and Hermione were standing and all three of them were covering their mouths to stop from laughing. 'It's not funny,' the blonde snapped. 'He's avoiding me for no reason!'

'Oh, I'm sure he has a reason,' Hermione grinned, as if it were all a big joke to her. 'Just not a very good one.'

'You know him the best, Hermione,' Draco turned to the brunette. 'Do you have any idea on why he's so upset?'

'I'm not going to counsel you on how to control your boyfriend,' Hermione sighed. 'Just... Think back to the last time you talked to him and see where you went wrong.'

'He's not my boyfriend,' Draco muttered, but the girl had already left, followed by Pansy, leaving Blaise to clap the blonde on the back cheerily.

'I don't envy you, mate,' the taller boy grinned. 'Cho is enough for me.'

'I don't envy _you_,' Draco growled. 'According to Harry she's a freaking leaky sink.'

Blaise frowned, removing his hand. 'That was uncalled for, Draco,' he sighed. 'I realize you're upset but don't take it out on others.'

'I'm not upset,' the blonde said haughtily. 'Just frustrated.'

Blaise smirked and shook his head. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, and out of habit the blonde scanned the Slytherin table, looking for a distinctive messy black head. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't see him and frowned. 'He wasn't here for breakfast, the idiot. He's going to starve.'

'Unless he knows where the kitchens are,' Blaise winked at him. 'I'm sure Hermione will know where they are.'

Draco made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, his chin high to show the idiots who were whispering and glaring at him that he didn't care in the least. The blonde stopped in front of Hermione, who was sitting next to Cho and Parvati. Hermione smiled at him, but Parvati looked furious. She was about to open her mouth but Cho covered it with her hand and shot her a look.

'Hermione, can I talk to you?'

'Sure,' the brunette stood from her seat and they walked together to the doors of the Great Hall where no one could overhear them. 'So, what's up?'

'Do you know how to get to the kitchens?' Draco asked. If Hermione thought it was a weird question, she didn't show it.

'Sure. Go downstairs towards the Hufflepuff common room down that corridor,' she pointed to a set of stairs leading downwards. 'And you'll find a picture of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear and it should turn into a door handle.'

'Thanks,' Draco smiled. She grinned in response and made her way back to the Ravenclaw table, where Parvati immediately started whispering furiously to her. Ignoring them, the blonde started down the corridor Hermione had pointed to. They definitely led down, but the corridors weren't as dank and dreary as the dungeons the Slytherin common room was located in.

After walking for a few minutes, Draco saw a painting of a bowl of fruit. He stepped up to it and stretched his hand out, feeling silly. He tickled the pear and smiled slightly when it giggled and turned into a handle. The blonde gripped it and opened the door, glancing inside.

The kitchens were huge, with a sitting room off to the side. House elves were running around, trying to find ingredients and dishes. Draco caught sight of a familiar mop of black hair in a seat in the sitting room. Smirking, Draco made his way over to the boy, who was faced away from the door, and sat on the arm of the chair.

'Draco!' Harry jumped, and glanced up at the blonde. Draco noticed that there were half empty plates on a table right next to them so he snagged an apple and bit into it.

'I'm hungry,' he murmured. 'I missed lunch because I came to find your ass.'

'That's not my fault,' Harry snapped, shifting away from the blonde. 'You shouldn't have come after me.'

'Why wouldn't I?' Draco used his finger to turn Harry's face towards him. 'We're friends, right? And something's wrong. I want to help.'

'You can't help,' Harry pushed the finger away and frowned.' Its something I have to figure out on my own.'

'Will you at least tell me what it is?' Draco sighed.

'No.'

The blonde frowned, put his apple down and leaned forward. 'I think you're just being stubborn. I think I can help, even if it's just to listen, but you are such a bloody martyr you can't stand to unload your problems on someone else.'

'You don't know anything,' Harry growled, turning his face towards Draco. He was surprised at how close the taller wizard was- their faces were inches apart. 'You don't know.'

'Oh, stop being such an idiot,' Draco returned the growl with one of his own. 'You're upset about something, just spill!'

'It's none of your business!' Harry put his hands out to push the blonde away from him, but his fingers refused his commands and instead curled into Draco's shirt. 'Just leave me alone!'

Harry closed his eyes against the feelings battering him. He'd thought hard while he'd been eating and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He was attracted to Draco- more than that, he really, really like him more than was strictly necessary for friends. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward just a little bit more as he opened his eyes.

Draco glared down at him, his lips pressed into an angry line. 'I'm never going to leave you alone, Harry. You're stuck with me.'

There was a moment, a second, a minute, an hour. Harry couldn't tell. They simply stared at each other, lips so close that Harry could feel his body screaming at him to close the distance between them. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. The silence stretched and the raven noted that Draco's eyes seemed to change from grey to light blue to grey again.

'Draco,' Harry whispered, but he never got to finish his sentence, because Draco's lips were on his and they were kissing, finally, gloriously kissing. He could feel his stomach twisting and he felt slightly sick, but he tightened his grip on Draco's shirt and pulled him closer. The blonde slid his tongue over Harry's lower lip and the raven groaned, opening his mouth and Draco slipped inside.

Somehow the taller wizard had moved from sitting on the arm of the chair to straddling Harry, and the blonde had gripped the raven's face so the intensity of the kiss skyrocketed. They were like that for a few minutes, maybe a few hours. Harry's sense of time was off kilter and as Draco slowly leaned back, his customary smirk on his face, the raven felt his face heating up into a blush.

'I-' Harry cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

'So are you going to tell me what was wrong?' Draco's smirk was defiantly satisfaction. He had gotten what he'd wanted, after all. When the raven looked away he forced Harry to face him again, this time serious. 'You have to tell me, Harry.'

'I-' the raven swallowed. 'I was... upset that... you had chosen hanging out with Blaise over me.'

'Harry,' Draco chuckled. 'You were jealous. That's fine. But in all honesty, I would have preferred hanging out with you.'

'Why didn't you?' Harry raised his chin.

'I was running away from that crazy matron,' the blonde grinned. 'If she'd have come looking for me, the Slytherin common room was the first place she'd go.'

'Oh,' Harry looked away. 'I see.'

Draco stood and offered his hand to the raven. Harry gripped it and allowed himself to be hauled up, but the blonde had yanked harder than necessary and the boy tumbled against him. Draco held him up and smirked, leaning his head down to take exactly what he wanted. Their lips met and all Harry could do was hold tightly to the blonde as his legs weakened and the taller wizard plundered his mouth.

When they broke apart, both of them were blushing, as most of the house elves were staring at them. When the wizards glanced up, the elves all jumped back to work, except for Dobby, who jumped forward with bright eyes.

'Master Harry! You is-' the small creature stopped when it realized who Draco was. 'M-Master Draco...'

'Dobby,' Draco looked surprised, and he blinked several times. 'Y-You... Father said you'd...' Harry glanced up at the blonde, who now looked slightly angry. 'Father told me you were dead.'

'More like outwitted by a twelve-year-old boy,' Harry said in a flat voice. 'I gave him a disguised sock which he gave to Dobby, freeing him.'

'I'm glad you're not dead,' Draco said softly, uncomfortably.

'H-How is Master Draco's bruises...?' Dobby asked hesitantly.

'Fine,' the blonde looked away. 'They healed, got new ones, those healed, the cycle continued.'

Harry crossed his arms at the mention of Draco's abuse. They stood in silence until Dobby gave two awkward bows. 'I should be gettings back to works.'

'Of course,' Harry smiled at the creature. 'See you later, Dobby.'

'Bye, Dobby,' Draco added and the two boys left the kitchen.

**Xoxoxoxo**

***Major fangirl squeal!* **

**They kissed, they kissed, they kissed... xD**

**I couldn****t help but laugh at the meeting between Dobby and Draco. I mean, Dobby is Draco****s **_**real**_** father after all! **

**Jealous Harry is so cute. **

**I****m sorry if this is short, but hey, they kissed, so be happy!**

**Please review- I love reading them! And tell me what you think of how I wrote the kiss- was it good, did I do it badly? I'm not entirely sure on how to write stuff like that so comments would be helpful!**


	10. Christmas Holidays

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

FlashbacksXoxoxoxo

Draco frowned, staring down at his homework. The essay was half-finished, mocking him. He dipped his quill in an inkpot and hesitated, trying to decide what to write. 'Harry,' he finally sighed. 'How many moons does Jupiter have again?'

'63 confirmed ones,' Harry glanced up from him own homework with a smile. 'Although there are several others.'

'Thanks,' Draco quickly recorded the information down and stared at his essay. He still had a lot to go. 'I'm never going to finish this.'

'Cheer up,' Harry gave him a cheeky grin. 'I'll help you with Astronomy. You help me with Potions. It's a good system,' the boy looked down at his own work and frowned. 'By the way, how many oak leaves do I have to put in the Age Elixir?'

'Seven,' Draco pushed his own work away with a disgusted look. 'I give up, I can't concentrate.'

'Why?' the raven glanced up again. 'We're the only ones here.'

It was true. The Christmas holidays had finally arrived and Harry and Draco found themselves the only students staying behind, aside from a few first year Ravenclaws and a couple of senior Hufflepuffs. Draco had heard nothing from his parents, they didn't seem to even realize he hadn't returned home. The two boys had spent the first few days of the holidays completing homework after Draco had insisted.

'Yes,' the blonde ran a hand through his hair. 'But _you're _the one distracting me.'

'How am I distracting?' Harry looked up and frowned. 'Is it because I ask too many questions?'

'No,' Draco grinned and leant over the table. 'I can't keep my eyes off you, that's why.'

He kissed Harry then, capturing his lips with practiced ease. Harry immediately opened to him, letting the older wizard inside his mouth. 'Can't keep your lips off me, either,' Harry murmured softly when Draco drew back.

'Got that right,' the blonde smirked at him, as he did every time they kissed. Harry didn't think Draco even realized he did it- it was almost ingrained into him as a Malfoy to smirk whenever he got something he wanted. Not that Harry was complaining- he thought the smirk was incredibly sexy.

'I'm going to go for a walk,' Draco ran a hand through his hair again and stepped back. 'Would you like to come?'

'No,' Harry glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. '_I'm _trying to finish my homework so Snape won't skin me alive when school starts again.'

'He won't do that,' the blonde laughed. 'I asked him not to.'

'So it was you!' Harry grinned. 'I thought he was being abnormally nice. Admittedly, he looked like he would rather impale himself on a machete than be nice, but it was the thought that counts.'

'Well, he's trying,' Draco walked over to the door and glanced over his shoulder. 'Sure you don't want to come?'

'I'm sure,' Harry waved him off. 'Just hurry up and get back here soon. You're supposed to be helping me with this Potions stuff.'

The older wizard grinned before he left the common room. As the door shut behind him, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He hated homework. But he knew he had to get it done as soon as possible or he's procrastinate until the last possible minute. But one little walk wouldn't hurt, would it?

Smiling, Draco made his way out of the dungeons, thinking of the snow that was blanketing the castle grounds. It made the air bitter cold, and after the stuffy common room he welcomed the idea of a little cold. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shivered, he hadn't thought to bring a jacket and the light shirt he was in didn't shield him in the least. But he let it clear his mind.

Draco walked out of the castle and onto the grounds, turning his face up to the sky, feeling snow feathering his face. Maybe he'd go back to the common room and get Harry, have a snow fight. The raven wanted to finish his homework, but Draco was confident he could distract the boy long enough for him to forget all about homework. After they had first kissed in the kitchens the blonde had stuck to Harry like glue- they were hardly ever apart. It felt weird to suddenly be alone.

Sighing, the young wizard turned to go back inside and made his way through the winding corridors, feeling like he had been away too long. It had taken the blonde a while to walk outside from the common room with the pace he set. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, but the corridor was empty. '_Strange…_' he thought.

He continued, letting his mind drift as he walked, thinking back to that fateful day in the kitchens. But just as he was relaxing, the blonde once again heard footsteps, this time closer. Draco whirled around, his hand going to his wand, but he was too late. A large hand shot out and grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall even as they drew their wand. Draco grabbed at the hand, trying to relieve the terrible pressure crushing his windpipe, feeling faint.

'Hello, son…' the man who had him was whispering in Draco's ear. 'I couldn't find you at home, I got a bit _worried_.' The man pressed harder and the shorter wizard's mind went blank and all he could think about was breathing, trying to draw air into his screaming lungs.

His last fleeting thought was '_father…_'

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry paused, the scratching of his quill ceasing. The common room was eerily silent as the raven raised his head. He had thought he was alone, but there was a young girl standing in front of him. 'You!' Harry blinked. 'You're that girl who helped me out of the common room when I was under the invisibility cloak!'

'I am,' the girl said. Her lips twitched slightly.

'I couldn't find you,' the raven laid his quill down. 'No one has even heard of you. How is that?'

'You are the only one who can see me,' the girl looked mournful. 'But that's not important.'

'How is that not important?' the boy stood and stretched, feeling his cramped muscles protesting. 'Are you a ghost?'

'I might be,' again the girl's lips twitched. 'But what is important is your blonde friend is in danger.'

'What?' Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl, who looked very innocent. 'What do you mean, Draco is in danger?'

'At the moment,' the girl cocked her head to the side as if listening to someone whispering in her ear. 'At the moment he is in the second floor corridor outside Professor Flitwick's classroom, being strangled.'

'What!' the raven flew to the door, opening it. He turned to the girl, who was watching him sadly. 'How do you know that?'

'I just do,' she whispered.

The boy turned towards the door, but something stopped him. 'How do I know this isn't a trap?'

But as he looked back into the room, the girl was gone. The common room was empty. Gripped by a sudden determination, Harry ran through the dungeons, winding his way up to the second floor. '_Please don't let me be too late,_' he chanted in his head. As he skidded around a corner, the raven suddenly cursed. 'Shit! I left my wand in the common room!'

At a loss, the raven considered his options. He could run back down and grab it, but if Draco was truly in danger, there was no way there would be enough time. The only thing he could do was keep going. Harry started sprinting again and he flew through the corridors. Once again he rounded a corner and terror gripped him at what he saw.

Draco was slumped against a wall, bruised and bloody. His right eye was swollen shut and there were cuts all over his body. His father, Lucius Malfoy, stood over him, holding the blonde's head up by his silky hair, pointing his wand at the boy. 'You good for nothing little scum,' the man was hissing. 'How dare you try to run away!'

'Leave him alone,' Harry growled, stepping closer. Lucius whipped his head towards him and narrowed his eyes.

'Ah, baby Potter here to save the day, is it?' Lucius smirked and twisted Draco's hair so the boy cried out in pain. 'Well too bad, I'll kill you too.'

'Don't touch him!' Harry ran at the older man, forgetting that he was unarmed and a hell of a lot smaller than Lucius. All he could think was of the pained look on Draco's face. The raven threw his fist, and the older wizard let go of his son to block Harry's oncoming blow.

'Harry,' Draco groaned. 'Please… Father don't hurt him…'

'Draco, get out of here!' Harry ducked, thanking his Quidditch skills as Lucius made to hit him. 'Go! Now!'

The blonde stood shakily, leaning against the wall to keep himself up. Blood dripped from his face to land on his shirt. He raised a hand out towards Harry but the raven was too busy dodging Lucius to pay attention. 'Go now, Draco!'

'Harry…'

'_**Go now, Draco!**_' Harry screamed the order as Lucius made another swing. 'Get help!'

The blonde gave him one last look, and his eyes promised he'd be back. Draco turned and fled, running for the dungeons. Harry knew the boy was going for Snape- he was the person Draco trusted the most, apart from Harry himself. The raven hoped the blonde would get there in time.

'How dare you presume to give orders to a Malfoy!' Lucius growled, tackling Harry around the middle and throwing him to the ground. 'You dirty half-blood scum!'

Harry glared up at the older man, his glasses askew. Lucius had him pinned to the floor, and his arms above his head. The blonde had his wrists pinned with one hand, and the other was free. The man sneered and took Harry's glasses off and crushed them before throwing them aside.

'How _dare_ you beat your son,' Harry replied calmly, but his eyes were furious, the green swirling and filled with rage. Lucius hissed, pulling back his arm before delivering a stunning blow to the left side of Harry's face. The raven felt dizzy, his vision spinning. For a few moments he could not remember who he was, where he was. When his mind cleared he found Lucius glaring down at him, and he could feel blood dripping from his split lip.

It continued like that for a while, and eventually the blonde stood while Harry was lying, dazed. Lucius dragged the boy up by his hair and threw him against the wall. 'I would use my wand,' the older wizard murmured. 'But I'd rather feel the life draining out of you with my own hands…'

Harry gulped, too exhausted to do anything other than stand. As the older wizard approached him, he was thankful he had managed to save Draco. Hopefully Snape would protect him- hell, Snape was a hell of a lot more powerful than Lucius, and it shouldn't be too hard to protect the boy from his father.

'Scared, Potter?' the man sneered, reminding Harry eerily of his second year, dueling with Draco.

'You wish,' the raven replied, trying his best to hold onto consciousness.

'Any last words, then?'

'Yeah,' Harry glared up at the man. 'Go to hell.'

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Uncle Severus!' Draco pounded on the door to his godfather's private quarters. 'Severus!'

'What do you want?' the door snapped open and Snape glared down at him. 'I have better things to do than b- Draco what happened to your face?'

'Severus, come quickly,' the boy grabbed Snape's wrist and pulled. 'Father- he- Harry- danger!'

'Calm down!' Snape ordered, not moving an inch. 'Calm down and tell me what happened.'

'Father! He's here in the castle and he's hurting Harry right now!' Draco was becoming hysterical. 'You have to help me!'

'Where?' they were already running, Snape only a few steps behind Draco.

'Second floor! Outside Flitwick's classroom!' the blonde panted as they sprinted through the corridors. 'Hurry!'

They ran for what seemed like forever throughout the school, every hallway seemed abnormally long to Draco. 'Faster, faster,' he urged. They rounded the corner and Snape stepped in front of him, drawing his wand.

His father was pressed against Harry, his hands around the boy's throat. The raven's face was purple, his eyes struggling to stay open. He had blood dripping down his face and pooling on the ground at his feet. Lucius was calmly strangling the boy and didn't even notice Snape and Draco's approach.

'Stupefy!' Snape didn't wait for the spell to hit, he was already running towards them. Lucius was hit and went down hard. Harry slumped down to the ground, gasping for breath. Snape rolled Lucius over to check he was really unconscious. 'Finally, I'll be able to send him to Azkaban…'

'Uncle Severus!' Draco was kneeling next to Harry, checking his pulse. The raven had his eyes closed. 'His pulse is really weak!'

Snape hesitated, glancing between Harry and Lucius before he sighed. 'Potter better repay me for this,' he grumbled, scooping up the small wizard and walking at a fast pace towards the hospital wing. 'Hurry along, Draco!'

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Here's your Christmas present! Sorry it's a bit dark…**

**I've been planning this chapter for a while. Never got the time to write it though. **

**Merry Christmas! Please review!**


	11. Packing

**Hey guys, hope you had a merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

_Flashbacks_

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry woke to the sound of birds singing. Confused, bleary, he struggled to open his eyes, as he became aware of conversation. People were talking in low voices next to him. Finally succeeding in opening his eyes, the raven winced as an overload of white assaulted his eyes. He groaned and covered them.

'Harry!'

The young wizard hesitantly opened his eyes again and observed his surroundings. He found he was in the Hospital Wing, lying in his usual bed. There was a window near him and it was open, letting the sounds of winter drift in. Draco and Snape were standing beside his bed. Snape's face was impassive but Draco looked worried.

'Oh, thank God, you're awake…' the blonde grabbed Harry's hand, his face red and covered in tear tracks. 'I thought you were going to die. I thought…'

The boy broke off and tried to stifle a sob. Snape laid a hand on his shoulder. 'He didn't die, so calm down,' he turned to Harry. 'How are you feeling, Potter?'

'I…' the raven took stock of his body, the aching and where it hurt the most. 'I'd say I'm fairly good, considering what I was like before you two came.'

'Hn,' the man pulled a potion vial from his robes. 'Drink this, it'll dull the pain.'

'Thank you,' Harry drank the potion without question and handed the vial back. 'For the potion, and for saving me.'

'I'm a teacher, Potter, of course I have to save you,' the man muttered, but it lacked its usual bite.

'Could you leave us alone, Uncle Severus?' Draco turned pleading eyes onto Snape. 'Please?'

'I'll be back in ten minutes,' the man snapped. 'I need to check Potter's vitals.'

Draco watched him leave, before turning to Harry. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' Harry frowned when Draco's eyes filled with tears. 'I'm _fine_, Draco! Seriously.'

'You could have died,' the blonde whispered, reaching out to brush Harry's cheek with his fingers as the raven sat up. 'My father could have killed you.'

'But he didn't,' Harry captured the older wizard's wrist as he made to pull away. 'I'm fine, you're fine, everything is okay.'

'No, it's not,' Draco shook his head, trying to pull his wrist away half-heartedly. 'Father got away. We had to leave him so we could save you and when we got back… he was gone.'

'We'll find him,' Harry said confidently. 'We'll get him.'

'You don't know him like I do!' Draco succeeded in pulling his hand away and he stood, pacing like a caged animal. 'He'll never stop hunting us, never. And he's crafty and devious and… and… We won't find him. Something like this will happen again and then I'll lose you. You were hurt because of me!'

'No!' Harry threw off the covers to the bed and swung his legs out. 'It's not your fault, Draco!'

'Yes it is,' the blonde pushed Harry back onto the bed. 'Don't get up, you'll fall over.'

'Then sit down,' Harry patted the bed, but Draco shook his bead, backing away slowly.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' he whispered. 'But this is my entire fault. I can't be with you knowing you could get hurt.'

'Draco!' Harry called, but the blonde had already fled the room. 'Goddamnit,' the raven muttered, determined to stand, but Snape swept into the room as soon as Draco had left, pushing Harry down onto the bed.

'Don't get up, you'll fall,' he snapped.

'I've already been told that,' Harry growled. 'I don't care, I have to talk to Draco.'

'Teenagers,' Snape sighed. 'I have to check your vitals so _lie down_.'

Harry grumbled but consented, watching as Snape pulled out his wand and took Harry's vitals. 'You'll be fine,' Snape finally said. 'As long as you don't go getting yourself beat up again.'

'It's not like I asked for it to happen,' Harry snarled. 'Do you think I'm enjoying this?'

'I think you're addicted to drama,' the older man sneered. 'You can't go one day without something extraordinary happening to you.'

'You bastard,' the raven muttered, laying back down on the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt weak all of the sudden, as if he'd just played five Quidditch games in a row. 'You don't know what its like…'

'I see the potion is kicking in,' Snape observed. 'I added something extra to make you sleep.'

'You drugged me?' Harry's voice was sluggish and weak. 'Isn't that illegal?'

'Shut up, Potter, and go to sleep,' Snape watched as the raven drifted off before stalking out of the room. He had to deal with another angst filled teenager and his problems.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Draco didn't look up when he heard someone enter his dorm room. He was shoving clothes into his bag as fast as he could, before sighing and using his wand to magically shrink the items so they could fit better. He heard the person who had entered move closer to him and a pale hand shot out and gripped the bag. 'Where do you think you're going?' Snape sneered.

'I don't know,' the blonde muttered. 'Somewhere. Anywhere away from here.'

Snape released the bag and glanced around the room. It was strangely empty, apart from Harry's things and the items Draco hadn't packed yet. The older man glared down at the blonde, who ignored him, continuing to pack his bags. 'So you're just leaving? Putting yourself into danger? Your father could find you.'

'He won't,' Draco said confidently, finally looking up. 'Not if I'm careful.'

'Draco,' the older man leaned forward and forced the blonde to look into his eyes. 'We both know your father. He is cunning, smart, and has the world at his fingertips. He _will _find you.'

'As long as he doesn't touch Harry, I'm fine with that,' Draco lifted his chin in defiance, his gray eyes smoldering. 'He won't go after Harry, he wants me. He won't kill me, he wants an heir.'

The older man sneered, picking up a book by Harry's bedside table and looking at it. 'So he'll keep you alive long enough to marry you off to some pureblooded woman and get her impregnated before killing you. It doesn't make much of a difference.'

'If Harry is safe, I'm fine with that,' Draco repeated.

Snape placed the book down and studied his student and godson, his eyes impassive. 'Potter nearly died, Draco. He _nearly died_ to save you. And you are just going to leave and put yourself into danger again? Making his sacrifice for naught?'

'I didn't ask for him to save me,' the blonde snapped, zipping up his bag. He could feel the truth of his mentor's words and it made him angry. 'It was his choice, and this is my choice.'

'The boy has to defeat the Dark Lord in due time, Draco,' Snape crossed his arms. 'How is he supposed to be strong enough to do that when he is pining after you?'

'He would be _pinin-'_

'Don't bullshit me,' the older man snapped, his voice easily cutting through Draco's denial. 'That boy is in love with you and you know it.'

'I wouldn't know,' the blonde grumbled, his face slightly flushed. 'He hasn't exactly told me he loves me.'

'It's not that hard to see, the idiot wears his heart on his sleeve,' the man made a face. 'He would have gone after you if I hadn't drugged him.'

'You drugged him?' the blonde frowned. 'Is that legal?'

'I won't presume to know,' Snape said silkily.

'What am I supposed to do, Uncle Severus?' Draco sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. 'How can I protect him from the world if the world is out to get him?'

'You should have thought about that before you fell in love with him,' Snape frowned. 'You knew he had baggage.'

'It's not like I can help it,' the blonde growled as Snape sighed and sat next to him on the bed. 'He's just so…'

'I don't want to know what you see in him,' the older man muttered. 'But you can't just run away from your problems. You need to face them head on.'

'What do I do?' Draco glanced up, his eyes full of pain. 'How can I do anything? I'm powerless.'

Snape watched the boy clench and unclench his fists. 'You train, and you fight,' the man finally said. 'Albus has decided that he and I should give Potter private lessons to prepare him for the war. I can ask him to include you in these.'

'The war?' the blonde looked up. 'What war?'

'You think there won't be a war?' Snape chuckled, although there was no humor in it. 'Eventually the Death Eater's will strike, and most likely it will be against Hogwarts. Perhaps against the Ministry, but Albus frightens the Dark Lord more than Fudge ever could.'

'Why Harry?' Draco finally asked, after a moment of silence. 'Why is he the one who has to deal with all this?'

'It was prophesized,' Snape said simply. 'Although personally, I think that is completely idiotic. To send a child to finish a war…' the man shook his head.

'But he's not a child, is he?' Draco closed his eyes. 'This whole thing has matured him far beyond his age.'

'No, he is not a child,' the man admitted. 'But he needs you. You cannot leave him, or this war will never be won.'

'How can I stay?' the blonde glanced over at Harry's empty bed. 'I'm the reason he nearly died, Uncle Severus. Every moment I stay here, I put him in danger.'

'Every moment of his life since he was one, he has been in danger,' Snape shifted on the bed to look at Draco properly. 'Every Death Eater in the world would love a chance to kill him. The Dark Lord hunts him mercilessly. Lucius does not make much difference.'

'What if this happens again?' Draco glanced up at the man who had been more of a father to him than Lucius ever had. 'Father proved that someone could just walk right in and kill us. Are we supposed to have a chaperone wherever we go?'

'You are to be on high alert whenever you are alone, or with Potter,' the man instructed. 'You must always have your wand on you and never stay alone on the grounds for too long. Know your escape routes, you never know when you might need to flee.'

'I don't intend to flee next time I see my _father_,' Draco spat the word.

'Draco,' Snape's voice was a dark menace as he forced the blonde to look straight at him. 'You will _not _fight your father, do you hear me? If he attacks you, you will defend. You will _not _attack him. Do you understand me?'

'Fine,' the blonde muttered. 'But he'll never touch Harry again.'

'No, I don't intend him to,' Snape stood, flicking his wand. Draco's bag unzipped and all his belongings were returned to their original size. They flew back to their normal places, settling there as if they had never left. 'I expect to see you at dinner.'

Draco watched the man go before sighing and putting his bag back in his trunk. He should have known Snape would never have let him leave. The blonde sat on his bed and stared at his hands, knowing he would have to go back to Harry, and knowing the raven would not be happy with him. But if he intended to protect the boy, he had to be by his side. 'He's too dependent on me,' the blonde whispered into the silence of the dorm. 'I have to stop this. If I die… He needs to be strong to save the world.'

Draco stood, his mouth set in a determined line. 'I'll have to distance myself. It's for his own good.'

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Nooo, Draco! Don't do it!**

**The silly boy. **

**I am so, so, so, so very sorry at how late this is! I was having life problems that made it hard for me to write, and my computer had a virus so I couldn't go onto any site that required a password, otherwise it would be stolen. So I couldn't log on to post this. **

**Thank you for bearing with me!**

**Please review!**


	12. Letters

**You know… I realize in the key I've been putting on here, I haven't even included a flashback in this story. Ah well, perhaps I'll put one in later on. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted.**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

_Flashbacks or letters_

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Harry.'

The raven turned his head towards the door, his eyes widening ever so slightly when he saw Draco standing there, looking nervous. The blonde was looking at the floor, fidgeting with his hands. Harry knew that Draco hardly ever showed his emotions to others, but he'd always done so with the younger wizard. Even when they were enemies, Draco had shown his anger when hardly anyone else could get him mad.

'Draco,' Harry acknowledged, not moving. He felt leaden and tired, as if he'd run a marathon. 'I thought you were leaving.'

'I was,' the blonde glanced up, but refused to meet the raven's eyes. 'Uncle Severus talked me out of it.'

'I see,' Harry glanced over the boy, noting the stiffness in his shoulders. 'Why don't you come sit down?'

'No, I- I'm fine,' Draco cleared his throat, shifting his feet. 'I just came to tell you I wont be leaving, and that Dumbledore and Uncle Severus will be giving us private lessons so something like this won't happen again.'

'Private lessons?' Harry sat up straighter in the bed, pushing his glasses further up his nose, ignoring his protesting muscles. 'What kind of lessons?'

'Dumbledore will be teaching us defensive and healing spells,' Draco stared at a spot just above Harry's shoulder as he spoke. 'And Uncle Severus is teaching us how to block other people from our minds, and how to tell when someone has slipped a potion in our food or drink.'

'Occlumency?' Harry made a face. 'That's not going to be fun.'

''It's necessary,' the blonde grumbled. He glanced at Harry's face once before turning. 'I better get going. I wanted to finish my homework.'

'You can do it here?' Harry asked, but Draco had already left, leaving a cold feeling in the raven's stomach. 'What did I _do?' _

Harry grumbled under his breath and shoved the blankets off him, determined to talk to the blonde. Hesitantly, he placed his feet on the floor, gaining confidence when he only experienced a slight dizziness. Harry found his bad under the bed, which Draco had packed for him when the raven had been unconscious. It contained clothes that the short wizard pulled on. The jeans were a little small, not his favorite, and the shirt was green and silver, but he was thankful he didn't have to walk around in the clothes Madame Pomphrey had given him, which was a long white unisex nightdress.

Harry took a couple of steps, placing a hand to his head when the dizziness returned, stronger this time. The raven gritted his teeth and kept going, making it to the door before he had to pause, leaning against the frame. His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight. Why was he here? What was he doing again?

'Potter,' Harry heard a cold voice hiss, and he stiffened, remembering Lucius Malfoy's drawl. It was just as cold. But when he looked up, he saw only Snape. 'What are you doing out of bed, you foolish boy? You are not properly healed.'

'Then heal me properly and get me out of here,' Harry forced the words out, trying to keep Snape in focus. 'What's wrong with my head?'

'Mediocre, insufferable little prat…' the older man gripped the teenager's arm when Harry almost fell. 'You've got a concussion, which is why you shouldn't be standing!'

'You didn't tell me that before,' the raven accused, startled by the warm hand on his arm. For some reason, he had always imagined Snape being cold, but the grip holding his upper arm so tightly was anything but cold.

'I didn't see the need to,' Snape grumbled. He tried to steer Harry back to the bed but the raven wouldn't budge, raising his chin to stare at the older man. 'Potter. Bed. Now.'

'No,' Harry felt more dizzy than ever, his knees weakening, but his sheer determination held him upright. 'I need to see Draco.'

'And pray tell me why you need to see my godson?' Snape growled.

'I…' the raven closed his eyes, raising a hand to his head as he felt a headache coming on. Why couldn't he remember why he needed to see Draco so urgently? The blonde had visited him, Harry remembered that. He also remembered Draco telling him about the private lessons, but everything after that was blurry. 'I… don't know…'

'Memory loss,' Snape observed. 'Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? Are you seeing properly?'

'Entirely possible,' Harry mumbled, but his mind was elsewhere. Why couldn't he remember?

'Not making sense either, I see,' the older man used his foot to sweep Harry's legs from under him and scooped the raven up in his arms. For someone so skinny, Snape sure was strong. The raven's head was spinning wildly from the sudden movement and he pressed his hand to his mouth, feeling like he was going to be sick. Snape took Harry over to the bed, and when the raven prepared himself to be dropped unceremoniously onto the sheets, he found himself being laid gently down, before Snape tugged the covers up around him. 'Get some sleep, Potter, while I brew a potion to get rid of the concussion.'

'Professor!' Harry struggled with the covers. 'Where's Draco?'

'The common room, I presume,' Snape grabbed Harry's hands to stop the boy from ripping the covers off. 'Sleep.'

'Why isn't Draco here?' Harry looked up at Snape, his emerald eyes filled with confusion and a shadow of hurt. The man gritted his teeth at the sight, all too eerily reminded of Lily.

'Because he has better things to do than baby-sit someone who is acting like a child,' the potion's master tried to move away, but Harry was gripping his robes tightly. 'I have better things to do also, Potter, so let me go.'

'I want Draco,' Harry said stubbornly, his grip tightening. 'Get me Draco.'

'Fine!' Snape yanked his robes from the raven's hands and stood glowering. 'I'll get Dr-' But Snape saw there was no need to get his godson, because Harry was fast asleep, his body relaxed. 'Bloody imbecile,' the man muttered before sweeping from the room.

**Xoxoxoxo**

When Harry next woke, it was late afternoon, and he was alone. He felt a little better, but his head still hurt and the covers on his bed were too thin, he felt freezing. Throwing his arm out, he felt around the surface of the bedside table until he located his glasses and shoved them on. As he sat, blinking owlishly around the room, he spotted a letter sitting neatly on the table. He could recognize Hermione's handwriting, but the words were blurry, Harry's vision unfocused.

'Awake, I see,' a brisk voice floated over to him, and Harry looked up to see Madame Pomphrey entering the ward, her hair pulled back into a severe bun.

'What time is it?' Harry croaked as she approached, pulling a tiny vial from her apron as she did so.

'Around six-thirty,' she opened the vial and handed it to him. 'Drink this, Mr. Potter. It will take away the concussion.'

Harry drank the clear liquid, grimacing at the taste. It reminded him of engine oil, and somehow cats fur. Wondering at the weird taste, it took him a moment to notice his vision clearing and his mind un-fogging. He glanced up at the matron, who raised her eyebrow. 'Thank you.'

'You're most welcome, Mr. Potter,' she said, pocketing the empty vial. 'You do have a habit of ending up in here at least once a year.'

'How bad was it this time?' the raven asked, looking down at his attire. He was still wearing the too small jeans.

'You almost died,' Madame Pomphrey's voice took on a scolding tone. 'You were beaten quite severely, Mr. Potter.'

'I didn't ask for it,' Harry grumbled, pulling the covers up to his chin in an effort to warm himself. 'I didn't ask to get beaten up.'

'I know you didn't,' the woman replied, summoning a thick blanket to help warm him. 'You just attract trouble.'

Harry grunted and wrapped the blanket tightly around himself, wondering where Draco was. He shivered, leaning over to grab his wand from the nightstand as Madame Pomphrey moved to another bed to straighten the covers. The raven cast a heating spell on himself before pushing the blankets off. He was going to see Draco, one way or another. Harry put his feet on the ground and stood, taking a few hesitant steps. When he didn't feel faint or nauseous, he gathered his things, pocketed Hermione's letter, told Madame Pomphrey he was going and left the room.

Outside, the corridors were quiet, Harry being the only one around for miles. The raven liked to think of himself as brave- he had been in Gryffindor for six years, but he was reminded of how alone he was, and his newfound fear of Draco's father. Harry gripped his wand tightly, biting his lip. He was tempted to go back and ask Madame Pomphrey to escort him to his rooms, but he discarded the idea immediately. He didn't want the woman to think less of him. Besides, he was sixteen. He should be able to walk to his common room without an escort.

Sighing, the raven did the only thing he could. He pushed aside his fear and continued down towards the Slytherin common room. As he walked, he thought of the young girl who had told him that Draco was in danger, wondering at how she could possibly have known. Perhaps she was a ghost, one only he could see because no one he'd asked had ever heard of her. Harry watched every shadow he passed, painfully aware that he was out in the open. If Lucius Malfoy returned, Harry doubted he'd be able to fight the older man. Common sense told him that Harry himself was a strong wizard who could take care of himself, but memories of being beaten by the Malfoy crowded his mind until fear was the only thing left. 'Come on,' he whispered to himself fiercely. 'Its only a little way to go…'

Indeed, it was only another five minutes before the raven arrived at the Slytherin common room, and he stepped inside to find it dark and empty. '_Would Lucius know the password?_' Harry thought fearfully, making sure to check every corner of the room was empty. 'Of course he wouldn't,' the boy grumbled to himself after he'd checked everywhere but the girl's dorm. 'You're being silly.'

Although he was disappointed not to find Draco, the raven took the opportunity to sit down next to the fireplace and open Hermione's letter. He took a moment to admire her cursive script, the neatness so different from his own scribble. Her handwriting reminded him of Draco's- they were both unerringly neat and tidy. Smiling slightly, Harry opened the letter, smoothed out the folded parchment inside and started to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard from Draco that his father attacked you. Please write back to tell me what happened and if you are okay. I'm terribly worried about you. _

_On a better note, my parents and I have traveled to Rome for a holiday. To see all the ancient history is exciting- there's even a secret wizarding community here that offers tours! It was fascinating to see all the muggle wonders explained. Most of the things the muggles couldn't explain were caused by magic. _

_I have been writing to Pansy and Blaise and we've become quite good friends. Pansy is smarter than she appears- I think she acts dumb so people underestimate her. Blaise is dedicated to Cho, which I think is very sweet. She needs someone who can understand her and her feelings, something you couldn't do when you dated her._

_I hope you have finished all your homework, I got mine done in the first week. Professor Snape might be nicer towards you because of Draco, but only in situations where it wasn't your fault. He'll be very mad if you don't do your homework, Harry._

_I have been talking to Ron and he's admitted to me that he was wrong. I know that you're very angry at him and rightly so. I am trying to convince him to apologize to you but he is stubborn and has too much pride for his own good. I'll keep working at it though. I want you two to be friends again, but I don't want you to make a decision based on what I or someone else feels. Don't let anyone try to persuade you to do what he or she thinks is right. Forgive Ron or not, I'll still be your friend no matter what._

_I do hope you are in good health- Draco's letter was rather short but he did tell me it was quite serious. Please remember to owl me back! _

_Love, _

_Hermione._

Harry sighed and leaned back, a frown on his face. He didn't know what to make of the situation with Ron. Although he missed the redhead and wanted the friendship back desperately, he also couldn't help but remember the snide comments Ron and his new group (which consisted of Seamus, Dean and several other Gryffindor boys) would throw his way, and how they went out of their way to make him miserable. He read over what Hermione had written again and decided to take her advice to heart- he wouldn't let anyone else tell him how to handle the situation.

Especially Draco.

Harry winced, remembering the blonde's newfound hatred for Ron ever since Seamus and Dean had cast a few hexes on the raven as he had walked past them and Ron had stood and laughed. Draco had whirled around and threw hex after hex at the entire group, until a full-blown duel erupted. Harry, who had been hit with a body bind hex, had been dragged back by Hermione as Draco, Pansy and Blaise had attacked Ron, Seamus and Dean. In the end it had taken at least three professors to break them up, and Draco and Ron had throw their wands down and resorted to a fist fight, which resulted in both of them being battered and bloody. Everyone except Harry and Hermione had received detentions.

The blonde would not be happy if Harry forgave Ron. 'Hell,' the raven muttered, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. 'He's not even happy with me at the moment, and I haven't even done anything.'

Harry sighed and walked to his dorm. He grabbed a quill, ink and parchment before making his way to the Owlery, which took longer than it ever had, because usually Harry walked from the Gryffindor tower but now he was walking from the dungeons. Annoyed at how his life had changed so much in such a short amount of time, Harry opened the Owlery door and stepped inside.

It was the same as always, except there were a lot less owls present, as the ones who were owned by students had been taken to their owner's home for the holidays. 'Hedwig,' Harry called softly, and the snowy owl flew down to his shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. 'Hey girl,' he crooned, scratching her head. 'I'm going to write a letter to Hermione. When I'm done do you think I could deliver it?'

Hedwig hooted her assent and flew onto a perch to let Harry write. The boy smiled at her before sitting down on a clean spot of the floor and dipped his quill in the ink and prepared to write.

_Dear Hermione, _he wrote.

_I'm completely healed, thanks. Draco's father attacked him in the hallways and I got there in time to distract Lucius. Draco went for help and I got pretty beaten. The weird thing is, though, that I was in the common room when this little girl showed up. I've seen her before- she can see through the invisibility cloak and she helped me leave the common room while I was under it, but I asked around and no one had even heard of her. But she suddenly showed up and told me Draco was being attacked and then she just disappeared. I don't know what to make of it- is she a ghost?_

_Anyway, Rome sounds quite interesting. I wish I could have gone with you. I've also been writing to Pansy and Blaise. Did they tell you they both got punished for befriending us? Harry Potter and a muggle-born… It must not be very nice for them at the moment. _

_I'm glad Cho found someone, she does have specific needs and I'm sure Blaise is perfect for her. _

_I'm almost finished with my homework, Hermione. It's only the second week of the holidays, calm down. I would have finished them but as you've heard, Lucius Malfoy interrupted me._

_I don't know whether I forgive Ron. He's been an ass lately and I can't just forget that. But I can't just forget six years of friendship either. I'm going to take your advice and not let anyone influence me._

_Dumbledore and Snape will be giving Draco and I private lessons to help us if something like this happens again. I don't know what's going to happen, as Draco seems to be avoiding me. I hope everything works out fine._

_Love,_

_Harry._

The raven stretched before folding up the parchment and tying it to Hedwig's leg. He stroked her feathers and gave her the directions to reach Hermione. Hedwig hooted once and launched herself out the large window. Harry watched her fly away before returning to the Slytherin common room, his mind occupied with his problems.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I've been taking a while to update. I don't really have an excuse.**

**I may take even more time to update the next chapter- I still have no idea where I'm going with this and I'm pretty much winging it. I'm going to have to figure out a basic plot. Sigh… I'm never good with that.**

**Thank you for bearing with me!**

**Please review!**


	13. Parseltongue

**Hey guys. Here's the unlucky thirteenth chapter. Hopefully it won't be too unlucky, ne?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**If you want to find out what happens you can read Re-Sorted. - Actually I've pretty much covered everything that happens in Re-Sorted and have now run away with a totally new plot idea.**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

_Flashbacks or letters_

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Wands at the ready,' Dumbledore instructed, his blue eyes narrowed. 'On the count of three, Harry on the offensive, Draco on the defensive. One, two, three!'

'Furnunculus!' Harry shouted, the boil curse flying from his wand.

'Protego!' Draco countered, his mouth fixed in a sneer as the curse was deflected. 'Is that all you've got, Harry?'

Annoyed and more than a little frustrated, the raven raised his wand again. Snape had visited Harry in the common room earlier that day, and told the boy that his first lesson with Dumbledore would be that evening. Harry had initially been excited, knowing he'd be with Draco, whom he'd only seen glimpses of for the last two days, but now he was looking forward to its end. Not only had Dumbledore decided to teach them offence as well, Draco had reverted back to his old jeering self and was now treating Harry how he had in their fifth year.

'Stupefy!' the raven growled, watching as Draco dodged the red jet of light and countered with his own curse. Although Dumbledore had told Draco to only use defensive spells, both boys were at their wits end. The old headmaster made no move to stop them, so Harry blocked the curse with a quick protection charm and ran to his left, hoping to distract Draco long enough to slip a curse in.

'Serpensortia!' Harry yelled. A green snake was spat from his wand and it lifted its head, eyeing Draco hungrily. Harry let out a stream of hisses, instructing the snake to go after the blonde. Draco eyed the snake warily as it moved closer.

'Incendio!' the blonde pointed his wand at the snake at the same time Harry flung a stunning curse at him. Draco only just managed to dodge, but it caused his curse to set the carpet on fire instead of the snake.

'Aguamenti,' Dumbledore stepped forward, putting out the fire. He surveyed the two boys seriously as they glared at each other. 'I asked you to only use defensive spells, Draco.'

'Sorry, professor,' Draco muttered, lowering his wand. The snake was still eyeing him, but Harry let out a few soft hisses and it slithered away from him to wait in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled and picked it up, conjuring a cage to hold it in.

'I think I well set it free in the wild when I have the time,' he told the boys cheerily as he levitated the cage to sit on a shelf, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. When Harry had started speaking in Parseltongue, Draco had blushed and shifted his stance. Although he would never admit it, the purely snake-like sound issuing from Harry's mouth had aroused the blonde incredibly. Draco found himself thankful he was wearing robes.

'I think that's enough dueling for today,' Dumbledore sighed. He conjured cushions and arranged them on the floor before pointing his wand at Draco. 'Stupefy.'

It was so unexpected, the blonde didn't think to move, and he was hit by the red light. Harry let out a yell as Draco fell backwards, but Dumbledore had put the cushions behind him so the blonde wasn't hurt when he fell. 'What did you do that for?' Harry asked, kneeling by Draco's side.

'I'm going to get you to revive him,' Dumbledore explained. 'To do this you must simply point your wand at him and say _Ennervate_.'

Harry frowned at the excuse but did as he was told. At first he thought it hadn't worked, but Draco's eyes fluttered open and he blinked at Harry blearily. 'What…?'

'Dumbledore stunned you so I could revive you,' Harry explained, helping the blonde stand. As soon as Draco got to his feet, he pulled away from the raven and moved a few steps away. Frustrated, Harry retreated also, his mood blackening. Dumbledore then turned to Harry and stunned him.

'Was that really necessary?' Draco sighed and picked up his wand, which he'd dropped when he'd fell. Without being told, he moved over to the raven's motionless body and whispered the spell. Draco watched as Harry's emerald eyes were revealed, and the boy sat up, rubbing his head.

'Did you have to?' the raven grumbled, getting to his feet as Draco moved away from him.

'What other way was I going to teach you the spells?' Dumbledore asked brightly. The old headmaster turned and left the room for a few moments before returning, holding a pocket-sized model of a human, only it had no eyes, nose or mouth. 'This,' Dumbledore told them softly. 'Is a practice dummy. It is shaped like a human, but it is not living and does not feel pain, so we can use this to practice healing.'

He enlarged the dummy so it was the same size as Harry before he set it down. The dummy stood on its own, completely motionless. 'We must now wound the dummy, so we can heal it,' Dumbledore glanced at Harry. 'I'm going to teach you a spell that Professor Snape invented himself. Move your wand as if you were slashing the dummy. The incantation is _Sectumsempra_.'

'Sectumsempra,' Harry repeated, slashing his wand down at the dummy. To his horror, large cuts appeared on the body and blood started to gush out. The dummy fell to the floor and Harry took a step back, his eyes wide. It was as if he'd taken a sword to the dummy, the cuts were that deep. Blood started to pool, seeping towards the raven's toes.

'That's dark magic!' Draco growled, moving backwards as the blood started to reach him.

'Fear not, the dummy is not human and cannot die,' Dumbledore said calmly. 'The spell to heal it is Vulnera Sanentur. You must say the spell three times to get the maximum effect. Draco, you may do the honors?'

The blonde made a face, but he knelt beside the dummy in the pool of blood and pointed his wand. He spoke the incantation softly, and the flow of blood seeping from the wounds eased, trickling to a stop. He repeated it, and the wounds started to knit together. The third time Draco said the spell, it removed the most visible injuries near-instantly. He stood and surveyed the dummy, which looked completely healed, apart from faint scars covering it.

'You're covered in blood,' Harry said softly, stepping forwards until he was face to face with the blonde. 'Tergeo.'

The charm cleaned the blood from Draco's pants and shoes, and the blonde stood stiffly, looking anywhere but Harry's face. 'Thank you,' he said shortly, stepping back. Frustrated, Harry threw him a glare before looking at Dumbledore.

The older wizard muttered a spell that Harry didn't catch, and he heard a loud cracking noise. The raven glanced down at the dummy and saw its left arm was broken. 'I believe you know the particular spell I wish for you to use to heal broken bones,' Dumbledore said to Harry brightly. 'Gilderoy Lockheart used it on you in your second year, I remember?'

'It didn't work,' Harry grumbled. 'I didn't have any bones left in my arm when he used the spell.'

'Ah, yes,' the older man winked. 'Well, he didn't use it properly. But it should work, given practice. The incantation is Brackium Emendo.'

Harry and Draco kneeled on either side of the dummy after they cleaned the blood from the floor. Harry gingerly lifted the dummy's arm and pointed his wand at it. He repeated the incantation and watched as the arm started to glow. Instead of healing the break, it caused the skin around the broken bone to split, pouring blood over Harry's hands.

'Vulnera Sanentur!' Harry repeated the spell three times and cleaned the blood off, shaking his head. 'I can't do it.'

'I'll try,' Draco said. Harry moved out of the way and the blonde took the arm, pointing his wand at it. 'Brackium Emendo.'

It was clear to Harry that the bone had mended instantly, and he looked up at Draco in surprise. 'How did you do that?'

'I had to learn several healing charms living with my father,' the blonde shrugged, refusing to meet the raven's eyes. Harry's face changed from surprise to sympathy and the boy reached a hand out squeeze the blonde's shoulder, but Draco jerked away from him. 'What are we doing now?' he asked Dumbledore, trying to ignore the hurt look that crossed Harry's face.

'We're done for now,' the headmaster said, shrinking the dummy and placing it on his desk. 'Why don't you two head back to your dorm and get some sleep?'

The two boys nodded and left, Harry staring determinedly away from the blonde. Draco sighed, glancing over at him every now and again. The raven looked angry, but the blonde knew he had to distance himself. It was for Harry's own good.

They entered the common room without speaking and Harry started up the staircase before he realized Draco wasn't behind him. Turning, the raven saw the blonde sit by the fire. 'Draco?'

'Go on, I'll go to bed later,' the blonde muttered.

Sighing, Harry continued up to their dorm and collapsed on his bed. Draco had been doing that ever since he'd been attacked by Lucius- he would never go to bed until Harry was asleep. Usually the boys would stay up half the night talking, but the blonde was definitely avoiding Harry for some reason. 'What did I do?' the raven grumbled, fighting to get his shoes off. Eventually he dressed himself in his pyjamas and settled under the blankets. '_I don't know why he's being such an idiot,_' Harry thought tiredly as he placed his glasses on the nightstand. '_But I'm sure as hell going to find out._'

**Xoxoxoxo**

In the darkest glade in the Forbidden Forest, a man crouched, breathing heavily. He was holding a long, thin wand, but his hand was shaking badly and several times it nearly fell. He looked worn, his robes ripped and muddied. His long hair had been hastily pulled back with a leather tie, and his sleeve had been pulled up over his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark coiled on his arm. It seemed almost alive, sneering at the man in the dim light of the moon. Shaking, the man gripped his wand tighter and closed his eyes. He would not enjoy what was to come. Steeling himself, he pressed his wand tip to the mark and closed his eyes. He knew his master could not reach the forest, but activating the mark meant he could be transported to Voldemort.

The wind picked up, howling in his ears as he felt his stomach twist. He kept his eyes tightly closed until he could hear others moving, heavy breathing, and a snicker. When he finally opened them, he found himself looking upon his master, who was sitting on a throne fit for a king. Voldemort was draped over the chair, stroking Nagini, who was coiled around his shoulders. Those cold red eyes turned and gazed at the man, alight with triumph.

'Ah, Lucius,' Voldemort sneered, letting his gaze roam over the man, noting the older Malfoy's dirty appearance. 'I see you have slunk back to us.'

'My lord,' Lucius gasped, trying not to show his fear, although it was obvious. Other Death Eaters who were higher up in rank were scattered around the room, and they smiled, taking perverse pleasure in the man's discomfort. 'I have come with news of importance.'

'News of importance?' Voldemort repeated, his high, cold laugh echoing around the room. The Dark Lord glared at his minions until they were laughing with him, and Voldemort settled back in his throne, enjoying the flush of embarrassment that appeared on Lucius' face. 'What news could you possibly bring me, other than the fact you are very nearly surpassing myself in becoming the most wanted wizard alive?'

'My lord! It is not my fault!' Lucius pleaded, pressing his forehead to the ground in a show of subservience. The ground was filthy, covered in bloodstains and muck, but the Malfoy forced himself to stay in the position, despite the blow to his pride. 'My son… He…'

'Yes, Lucius,' Voldemort sighed, weary of the constant drivel. 'I have heard this story countless times. You're blood traitor son made friends with Potter and turned his back on you, did he not?' a cold smile appeared, sending shivers of fear down the Malfoy's spine. 'It seems you did not raise him properly.'

'My lord-'

'And then,' Voldemort easily cut through Lucius' plea. 'I hear you attacked Potter, and almost killed him,' the Dark Lord leaned forward, sneering. 'Potter is _mine_, do you hear me? I am to be the one who kills him! You almost disrupted years worth of plans in one night!'

Voldemort leaned back, stroking Nagini to keep himself calm. Lucius clenched his fists, cursing the day he impregnated his wife with Draco. He would make his son pay. 'My lord,' he started again. 'I know that my son has told of my Death Eater status to Dumbledore, and that the Ministry now knows, but I bring news of a way to weaken Potter, so he will not have the strength to fight when you strike!'

'I suppose you expect me to hide you from the Ministry in return for this information,' the Dark Lord sighed. 'They are sniffing at even my doorsteps for a scent of you, Lucius. You're place in the Ministry was useful to me. I had a man on the inside,' Voldemort sneered. 'But if you are caught, the only place you'll be going is Azkaban.'

'My lord…'

'Quiet, Lucius!' Voldemort snapped. 'I grow weary of your constant dribble.'

Silence reigned for a moment, and Lucius was afraid to move. Other Death Eaters watched with interest. '_Surely I have enough favor with the Dark Lord to earn me this one thing,_' Lucius thought to himself. He kept his forehead pressed to the ground, cursing his old bones and the way the seized from sitting in one position for too long.

'I will house you, Lucius, in return for this information,' Voldemort said softly.

'Thank you, my lord. Words cannot express ho-'

'Just tell me the information!' the Dark Lord growled, and Lucius flinched.

'Potter may have been moved to Slytherin,' the older Malfoy said. 'but he still holds to heart many Gryffindor qualities, like that of _love_,' he sneered the word, contempt clear in his voice. 'He allows himself to grow attached to those around him, and these people are his weak points,' Lucius lifted his head to stare straight up at Voldemort. 'If we strike at those he loves the most, he will be too overcome with grief to fight.'

'I see,' Voldemort looked down at his slave, his interest piqued. 'And just who should we kill first, Lucius? Who is it that dear Harry Potter loves most?'

'Draco,' Lucius said firmly, watching the surprise flittering over his master's face. 'He is in love with my son.'

'Very clever,' Voldemort laughed, bringing his hands together in a few small claps. 'You present your son as a target so that all Death Eaters must attack if they see him, thus increasing the chance he will die and rid you of the stain of shame he has brought your family. Very clever, Lucius,' Voldemort smirked.

'That may be another agenda,' Lucius admitted. 'But I assure you, Draco is the one Harry Potter loves the most.'

'We shall see,' Voldemort drew his wand. 'I will have to decide whether attacking a mere boy is worth my effort. In the meantime, I think I shall have to give you're your punishment now,' he took careful aim at the older Malfoy.

'My lord…' Lucius went pale, trying to think of a way to avoid what was to come, but there was no escaping those cold red eyes.

'CRUCIO!'

**Xoxoxoxo  
**

Harry yelled, pushing himself up into a sitting position on his bed. His forehead throbbed with pain, almost swamping him in its ferocity. It was still dark, indicating it was only around three in the morning. The hangings around his bed were open, and Harry saw Draco sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

'Harry?'

The raven opened his mouth to answer, but only a soft little mewl of pain emerged. Harry clutched his head and tried to control the way his limbs were shaking, every part of his being screaming in pain. He knew it was Voldemort. He hadn't had a vision, but the pain meant Voldemort was feeling a strong emotion. Harry got the feeling it was pleasure- only the type of perverse pleasure evil can gain from torturing another.

'Harry,' Draco scrambled from the bed and went to the raven, taking in the pain filled eyes and the shaking body. 'Tell me what's wrong, Harry.'

'Scar…' the raven gasped out, closing his eyes as another fresh wave of pain swamped him. 'Hurts… so bad…'

'Should I get Professor Dumbledore? Uncle Severus?' Draco looked down worriedly at the small teen on the bed, who was now crying bitterly from the pain.

'No!' Harry reached out and shackled Draco's wrist, forcing the blonde to stay with him. 'I didn't get a vision,' the raven noted the waves of pain seemed to recede when he touched the taller wizard. 'Its just hurting. There's no reason to wake anyone else at this time of night,' Harry was grateful the pain was less. It allowed him to think properly and talk without gasping or crying.

Draco became aware of how close he was to breaking his promise to himself and closing the distance between himself and the raven. He could not afford to get close the boy again, but Harry was staring up at him with pain filled eyes. It tore at his heart, but the blonde jerked his wrist out of the raven's grip. Almost immediately the pain returned to its original intensity, causing Harry to cry out and clutch his head again. Draco hesitated, not being able to stand seeing the boy in pain.

'Harry… What can I do? Do you want me to get Uncle Severus to brew you a pain relief potion?' he was desperate to end the pain, to stop the sobbing issuing from the raven.

'No!' Harry reached out again, holding out his hand for the blonde to take. 'Stay with me, please,' the raven pleaded. 'The pain is less with you.'

The older wizard hesitated, his eyes wary. He stared at the proffered hand, wanting desperately to take it. Needing to take it. But could he? 'Draco, please,' Harry whispered, and suddenly the blonde didn't give a damn about keeping his distance anymore. All that mattered was Harry.

'Shh, its okay,' Draco took the hand and climbed onto the bed with Harry, lying down and drawing the smaller boy into his embrace. He relaxed instantly, his body needing the contact after so long of staying away. He knew he'd regret it in the morning, but for now, he didn't care. 'Go to sleep, Harry.'

'Kiss me,' the raven pleaded, turning watery eyes onto Draco, and the older boy was lost in them. He couldn't deny the smaller wizard anything when he was in pain. Slowly, painstakingly, he leant down and brushed Harry's lips with his own, feeling the simple pleasure of a kiss curling in his gut. Harry pulled Draco closer and opened his mouth, allowing the blonde inside to explore. The pain left completely as Harry lost himself to the smell and taste that was distinctly Draco.

'Sleep, now,' the blonde whispered, pulling away reluctantly. 'I'll stay with you, but you need to sleep.'

Harry nodded and snuggled closer, resting his head on Draco's chest. He felt worn, and it wasn't long before he surrendered to sleep, welcoming the cool darkness.

Draco was gone when he woke.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**So how do you like that? **

**Don't get me wrong, Draco is still going to avoid Harry. But he slipped up, just this once. **

**Also, the little girl who told Harry that Draco was in danger… If she starts becoming a Mary Sue, or if she already is one, please tell me. I hate Mary Sues… **

**Please review! I love to hear your feedback! I'm still welcoming anyone to suggest plot points for me.**


	14. Forgive and Forget

**I may be a bit busy to update as much. I'm helping to edit a friend's stories, plus I'm going to have to work out the whole damn plot eventually…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unfortunately**

**Key:**

'Talking'

'_Thinking_'

_Flashbacks_ or_ letters_

**Xoxoxoxo**

_Potter,_

_Be in my office at eight tonight or suffer the consequences._

_Snape._

Harry read over the note again, frowning. It surely could only be Snape's private lessons, the raven was sure he hadn't done anything wrong. Unless it was about his scar hurting… Shaking his head, the small wizard shoved the note in his pocket and started to make his way to the Great Hall for dinner. There was no reason to talk about his scar hurting. He didn't have a vision, Voldemort had made sure of that. Harry was aware the psychotic Dark Lord was blocking Harry out to an extent so he no longer could tell what Voldemort was doing, but he still felt pain when the evil wizard was feeling strong emotions.

Sighing, Harry pushed open the Great Hall doors and looked automatically to the Slytherin table, but the four house tables were gone, replaced with one table in the middle of the empty looking hall, as there were very little students staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays. Smiling a little at how uncomfortable Snape looked seated next to Trelawney, Harry sat down at an empty seat next to Draco, who shifted slightly away from him. 'What's with the table?' the raven asked Dumbledore, who was offering a plate of sausages to a first year Ravenclaw, who looked slightly queasy.

'My dear boy,' Dumbledore smiled. 'It's Christmas Eve! Surely you did not forget?'

'I didn't forget,' Harry started piling his plate with food, ignoring the disgusted look Snape was throwing him. 'I'm just wondering why we're all at the same table.'

'It's to celebrate the joy of Christmas together, Harry,' Dumbledore gave up trying to give the Ravenclaw sausages and turned to his own food. 'Besides, the hall looked a little empty with all of us at separate tables. Why, you and Draco are the only Slytherins here! There isn't even any Gryffindors!'

'Thank Merlin for that,' Snape muttered darkly, stabbing his food with unnecessary violence.

'Cheer up, Severus,' McGonagall said briskly. She was seated between Sprout and a senior Hufflepuff and was sitting stiffly. 'Be grateful for all you have.'

Snape opened his mouth to argue, but Draco cut him off. 'Uncle Severus, you're looking quite ravishing tonight,' as soon as the words left his mouth, the blonde looked mortified, raising a hand to cover his mouth. 'Did I just say that…?'

Harry shot him a weird look, grabbing a piece of treacle tart from the plate next to Snape. He took a bite and smiled at its familiar flavour, although it tasted slightly different. The raven watched as Draco pressed his hand harder into his mouth, before he burst out, 'I think you're such an old coot, Dumbledore!'

'Draco!' Harry hissed, but the old Headmaster laughed merrily.

'That I am, young Malfoy, that I am.'

'What's wrong with you?' Harry glared at the blonde, who looked slightly panicked. Draco shook his head and grabbed the whole bowl of mashed potato from beside Snape and stuffed his mouth with it. While the blonde was occupied with swallowing, Harry glanced at Trelawney. The woman had a shawl on that was covered in beads that flashed merrily in the light, but Harry thought she looked rather demented. As soon as this though came into his head, his mouth opened, and he burst out, 'You look demented, Professor Trelawney!'

Draco snorted with laughter, and indeed, most of the table looked highly amused. Even Snape was smirking, but Harry wanted to sink into the floor. '_Why did I say that?_' Trelawney paused, her fork halfway to her mouth, and she fixed her eyes onto Harry. 'Excuse me?'

'He said you look demented,' Draco chimed in, but the look on his face suggested he wasn't at all happy to join into the conversation. 'I think you look like an old bat.'

'That's enough, boys,' Dumbledore's voice lost its mirth, and he studied them closely. His face showed confusion, before it cleared and he smiled. 'Why don't you two go outside and settle down? I'm sure Professor Snape will not mind watching over you.'

Snape scowled, but Dumbledore shot him a look, and the three Slytherins rose from the table and left the hall. Once outside, Draco turned to Snape and muttered, 'You really need to wash your hair, it's greasy.'

Harry's eyes widened and he covered his mouth as the urge to blurt out more insults about Snape's hair hit him. The Head of House glared at Draco and started walking to the dungeons, with the two boys following. 'I would give you detention, Draco,' he sneered. 'But seeing as you are… Not yourself I will ignore that.'

'What do you mean, sir?' Harry asked, biting his tongue to stop himself from blurting out what he really thought of the older man walking beside him.

'Your first lesson has already started, and you both failed miserably,' Snape let them into his office and closed the door behind them. 'I slipped a powerful truth potion into your food and neither of you noticed.'

'You drugged us?' Draco covered his mouth again and simply glared at the older man, who looked amused. Harry was angry too, but he didn't say anything, the urge to insult Snape strong.

'Aus Geratewohl Wahrheit,' Snape said softly. 'Otherwise known as Random Truth. This potion makes you blurt out random truths, other than an answer to a specific question, thus the insults.'

'Well hurry up and give us the antidote,' Draco scowled.

'I'm afraid there is none,' Snape smirked maliciously and the two boys exchanged a panicked look. 'It will wear off eventually. It depends of how much of it you ingested. I estimate around ten minutes.'

'What! I can't go around for even ten minutes under the power of a truth potion!' Harry bit his lip; thinking over the very many random truths he could possibly blurt out that would embarrass him to no end.

'You two will stay in here,' Snape instructed. 'Do _not _touch anything. I'm locking you in.'

'What? No!' Both boys stood, but Snape had already left, closing and locking the door behind him. Draco tried to open the door but it stayed closed, resisting his efforts. Resigned, the blonde leant against the door and glowered at the floor.

'Well,' Harry muttered. 'At least it's only us here, and not some gossip mongrel like Rita Skeeter.'

'Oh, yes, because I'm certainly going to enjoy blurting out every single secret to anyone, even you,' Draco snapped, his temper rising. 'By the way, when you speak in Parseltongue, you make me incredibly horny.'

Both boys flushed with embarrassment and Harry looked away. There was silence for a few moments, before Harry whispered, 'really?'

Disgruntled, Draco stared at the floor and answered with a curt nod. He knew the younger boy had a low self-esteem, something that bothered the blonde to no end, because he knew the raven was utterly gorgeous, but Harry just couldn't see it. Draco frowned, not wanting to think about Harry's looks. Because thinking about his looks led to thinking about how the blonde felt about Harry, and then that led to their current situation- Draco avoiding Harry. As soon as he thought about this, the blonde felt the sharp urge to tell the boy why he'd been avoiding him. Knowing he was under the influence of the potion, Draco bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and covered his mouth.

'Is there something wrong?' Harry asked, noticing the action.

'No…' came the strangled reply, as the blonde desperately tried to stop himself from telling, but the potion was too strong. 'I'm… avoiding you so you won't be so hurt if I die!'

'What?' Harry's head snapped up and he narrowed his green eyes.

The potion was no longer urging him on, as it didn't require him to answer direct questions, but the blonde simply gave up. He had already said too much, and now he had to explain it properly. 'I've… been avoiding you.'

'I noticed,' the raven said coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously. 'Would you care to explain why in more detail?'

'You almost died for me,' Draco looked up and captured Harry's gaze, keeping the eye contact. 'You're marked by the Dark Lord, you're going to have to face him like in the prophecy, whether you like it or not,' the blonde paused. Harry had told him all about the prophecy and the fiasco at the Ministry last year. And about Sirius. It was still a touchy subject for the raven. 'You have to be strong to defeat him Harry, and I'm a weakness. We're… close,' he skirted around the mention of love. 'And if I die, you wouldn't be strong enough. You need to be strong enough.'

'I see,' Harry's tone was flat, but Draco knew the warning signs- the shorter boy was angry. Enraged. 'And that is your reason for ignoring me, pushing me away?'

'I… yes,' the blonde admitted, his face flushing. Under the influence of the potion, he added, 'although I couldn't stop staring at you when you weren't looking.'

'You idiot!' Harry clenched his fists, close to losing control. 'That is a pathetic reason, and you know it!'

'No, it isn't!' Draco pushed himself away from the door to stand upright, using his superior height to intimidate. 'It is a perfectly sound reason.'

'It is pathetic,' the raven growled, not in the least intimidated. 'How strong do you think I'm going to be if you force me away, Draco? I need you,' he looked up at the blonde, grey eyes meeting green. The blonde saw the pain lurking there, hiding beneath layers of anger. 'You're both a weakness and strength. With you, I'm happy, actually happy. I can't face Voldemort without you.'

His resolve was crumbling, and Draco knew it. He raised a hand and pulled off Harry's glasses, which had been retrieved and repaired after Draco's father had broken them and tossed them aside. Harry gazed up at him, complete trust on his face. Sighing, Draco pulled Harry to him and lowered his head, capturing the shorter wizard's mouth in a searing kiss that had them both panting. After a moment, the blonde whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you,' Harry nuzzled his neck, breathing in the blonde's scent.

'Do you think the potion has worn off?' Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, before he felt that now familiar urge to blurt a secret out. Flushing, the boy whispered, 'I'm thinking of forgiving Ron.'

'What?' Draco pushed Harry back so he could look at him, just as a clock on Snape's wall announced ten minutes had past. The blonde felt all urges to tell his secrets drain from him, and he knew the potion had worn off. 'How could you forgive that… thing? After what he did to you?'

'He admitted he was wrong to Hermione,' Harry frowned, and Draco knew he was preparing to fight for what he wanted. 'I know he's done some horrible stuff, but I can't just throw away six years of friendship.'

'He didn't seem to have a problem doing that,' the blonde sneered. 'And you threw away six years of hatred to be with me.'

'That's different, Draco, and you know it is,' Harry sighed tiredly, leaning against Snape's desk. 'Ron and I have been through a lot. I can't just let him go over some childish fight. He's my best friend, along with you and Hermione. I don't want to lose him.'

'I won't let you do it,' Draco snarled, clenching his fists. 'I won't let you be friends with him again.'

'You won't let me?' Harry stood straight, his temper flaring, and all signs of tiredness gone. 'You can't control me, Draco.'

'Fine,' the older wizard looked down at Harry. 'Then you choose. It's either him, or me.'

'Draco,' Harry warned, his voice low. 'Do not do this.'

'Choose, Harry,' the blonde repeated.

'Draco…'

'Choose!'

'Friends don't give friends ultimatums,' Harry replied coldly, just as the door was unlocked and opened. The raven brushed past Snape and left, heading towards the Great Hall. Draco glared after him, annoyed that the raven had chosen the Weasel over him. Snape levelled him with a frosty glare. 'Where is he going? We still have lessons.'

Unable to control his anger, Draco copied Harry and pushed past Snape, only he went back to his dormitory. Harry, in the meantime, was walking slowly towards the Great Hall, feeling tears sting his eyes. He couldn't believe Draco had been so selfish, but then again, when he thought back to the way the blonde had treated him in their first six years at Hogwarts, he could believe it.

'Potter?'

Harry looked up and found McGonagall standing before him. She studied him closely, seeing the tears in his eyes and the anguish in them. 'Hello, Professor McGonagall,' Harry murmured hoarsely, offering the woman a weak smile.

'I have a job for you, Potter,' the woman said briskly, adjusting her spectacles. 'I need you to go to the Gryffindor common room for me. Can you do that?'

'I… yes, of course,' Harry looked puzzled. 'What do you want me to do there?'

'You'll know when you get there,' she replied. 'The password is Mistletoe.'

Harry nodded and she left. Wondering what could possibly be at Gryffindor tower, the raven slowly walked to his old common room. When he stood before the Fat Lady, he smiled at her as memories of Ron, Hermione and himself came back to him. 'Hello, dear,' the Fat Lady smiled.

'Hello,' Harry greeted back, feeling warmth towards the painting. He pushed his hurt and anger towards Draco to the back of his mind and concentrated on his memories. 'Mistletoe.'

'Right you are,' the portrait smiled and swung open. Harry climbed inside and grinned when he saw two people standing by the fireplace. '_So that's why McGonagall asked me to come here!_' he thought.

'Harry!' Hermione flew towards him and hugged him tightly, making the raven laugh and hug her back. 'I've missed you!'

'I've missed you to, 'Mione,' Harry patted her head and she drew back, smiling.

'It feels so good to be here again,' she gushed. 'Don't you think so? Remember doing our homework here? Remember when I put the Body Bind hex on Neville in our first year? Don't you remember, Ron?'

The second figure detached himself from the wall and smiled hesitantly at them both, running a hand through his red hair. 'Yeah, I remember, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry and Ron over towards the chairs they used to occupy frequently when they had been Gryffindors. She looked at Harry with a smile. 'I wanted to see you for Christmas,' she told him. 'So I owled Professor Dumbledore and he said it was fine if I flooed here. I brought Ron as well, and McGonagall said we could talk in here. We're staying for the night and leaving for the Burrow tomorrow.'

'Mum wants to know if you'll come for Christmas,' Ron added softly.

'I…' Harry hesitated. He was supposed to be spending Christmas with Draco, but at that moment he felt he never wanted to see the blonde again. 'Sure, I'd love to come,' he told Ron firmly.

'Harry, mate…' Ron gulped and shifted nervously. 'I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.'

'I forgive you,' Harry smiled. Ron sighed in relief, thankful that Harry was so forgiving. Any other person would have flung his apology back in his face, but not Harry.

They sat in silence, Ron and Hermione happy that Harry had forgiven the redhead. But Harry was anything but happy- he couldn't help but think back to Draco's face when the raven had not chosen him. Utter anguish. '_He's a Malfoy,_' Harry thought with a sigh. '_He was raised to control people, its natural he'd try with me. I just have to make him realise we're equals…_'

The raven drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, lost in thought. Ron and Hermione were talking in low voices, knowing better than to disturb Harry when he was in this kind of mood. The young wizard knew that he could never live without Draco, he'd already fallen in lo- '_Is that it?_' Harry wondered. '_Have I fallen in love with him?_' for some reason, the loss of his heart hit him hard. The raven knew how easy it was to get hurt when you were in love with someone, and he knew Draco could crush his heart, his entire being, with a few words. The fact that the blonde had such control over him made him fearful. '_If I love him, I can't let this fight go on. I have to forgive him. I mean, he was only trying to protect me._'

With this decided, the raven looked up at Ron and Hermione and gave them a large smile. 'Do you remember that time Fred charmed Percy's homework to blow up in his face, right in that corner?'

'Yes,' Ron grinned, the memories flooding the three of them. 'Remember when you opened the egg from the First Task in our fourth year in here, Harry? The looks on everyone's faces were priceless.'

'I remember,' the boy sighed, leaning back. He couldn't believe how much they'd all grown. Each of them had matured in so many ways. Hermione no longer held the assumption that knowledge was everything. Ron no longer lusted for fame and fortune, and he knew that love was love, no matter the gender. And Harry… Harry had matured enough to let go of the past and become friends with his enemy, and then even more.

'Ron,' Harry said softly. 'Could you do me a favour?'

'Considering you just forgave me when you had every right to punch me in the face?' the redhead grinned. 'Sure.'

'Could you be nice to Draco?' upon seeing the look on Ron's face, the raven added, 'you don't have to be best friends with him or anything, but I… I like him a lot and I would appreciate it if you didn't fight with him.'

The redhead frowned, but nodded all the same. 'Only if he extends the same courtesy to me.'

'Look at you!' Hermione beamed. 'You two are so mature!'

Grinning, the Golden Trio began to immerse themselves in memories, their conversations littered with plenty of 'do you remember that time?' and 'remember when…'

The fire spluttered low in the fireplace as the clock slowly ticked on. Eventually, the Trio realised it was already New Years Day, and they had completely missed the countdown. 'It's three in the morning,' Hermione yawned, her head on Ron's shoulder. 'We really should get to bed.'

'Harry's already asleep,' the redhead observed sleepily, shifting to get more comfortable. 'I can't be bothered moving him. Let's just sleep here.'

'Alright,' Hermione agreed. Normally she would have protested, but she was tired, and very happy to have her two best friends back. And she was delighted to be so close to Ron.

'Night, 'Mione,' Ron murmured, already half-asleep.

'Goodnight, Ron,' the brunette whispered back, her eyes closing slowly.

**Xoxoxoxo**

'Well, well, well,' Voldemort sneered, his red eyes burning. 'Its seems you are correct, Lucius.'

'My Lord, I would never lie-'

'Silence!' Voldemort studied his slave, taking delight in the man's obvious discomfort. The Dark Lord was once again seated in his throne-like chair, and Lucius was once again grovelling at his feet. All was as it should be. 'I have taken great pains to discover if your claims were true, Lucius,' he murmured, rubbing his skeletal fingers over his wand in a loving caress. 'I have followed the mind link Harry Potter and I share and listened to his innermost thoughts. He does indeed love your traitor son.'

'Yes, my Lord… I told you the truth,' the blonde man whispered, keeping his face lowered.

'You did indeed, Lucius,' the Dark Lord looked amused.

'So my son…?'

'Yes, Lucius,' Voldemort waved a hand, bored with the conversation. 'Your son now has priority over most targets. He is now fourth on the list.'

'This list…' Lucius started. 'Who is above Draco?'

'Harry Potter himself is first,' Voldemort sighed. 'Then it is that muggle loving fool Dumbledore, and then that traitor Snape.'

'And if any Death Eater has the chance…?'

'Yes, Lucius,' Voldemort snapped out. 'Unless the other three are present, any Death Eater has orders to kidnap Draco and bring him to me.'

'You won't kill him?'

'No…' a cold smile touched the Dark Lord's lips. 'I'm keeping Potter from seeing our plans through the link he shares with me, but I could broadcast us torturing Draco to him for his… enjoyment.'

'You are most clever, my Lord,' Lucius smirked.

'I know,' Voldemort sighed dramatically before taking careful aim at a nameless servant cowering at his feet. 'I can at least make Potter feel pain.'

'P-Please…' the servant begged.

'CRUCIO!'

**Xoxoxoxo**

Harry woke in the early morning with his scar burning and with no way to alleviate the pain.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lateness of this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't know if you guys wanted Harry and Ron to make up or not, but I decided to make them as a friend requested it. I apologise if you didn't want them to.**

**Please review, guys! I will make sure to answer to each and every one of them. Excluding anonymous reviews, obviously.**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter, just an Author's Note. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! What has it been, a year? About that. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**Currently I am writing up the next chapter. It might take a while to finish then upload, but hopefully not too long. I am also brainstorming plot ideas, as all my notes with my original pliot ideas were lost in the bomb site that is my bedroom. Hopefully I'll be up and running with that pretty soon.**

**Feel free to PM or review suggestions.**

**Again I apologize for seemingly abandoning the story! **

**On another note, I have my first ever exams coming up so finding time to write might be a bit hard, but I'll try. Thank you for all the people hanging in there with me!**

**Next chapter should (hopefully) be up soon.**

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
